


Mimpi Hitam Putih

by Neoratu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya merasa beruntung telah mendapatkan posisi di Mimpi Hitam Putih, film dengan anggaran besar yang diangkat dari novel terkenal bertajuk sama.  Namun ternyata Mimpi Hitam Putih menyimpan sebuah kejutan. Proyek itu mempertemukan kembali dirinya dengan Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang pernah melukainya sembilan tahun yang lalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih banyak kepada _beta reader_ saya, Finitefarfalla, yang sudah membantu dalam menjadikan fanfiksi ini lebih baik. Kemudian kepada artis saya yang membuatkan gambar-gambar indah untuk fanfiksi ini dan tetap ingin menjadi 'artis misterius' walau Miragen+ Big Bang 2016 sudah selesai. Juga terima kasih untuk semua penghuni _chat group Team Star_ yang sudah mewarnai hari-hari saya selama Miragen+ Big Bang 2016 berlangsung.
> 
>  _Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke_ adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.

**_Glossary:_ **

**_Production Buyer_ dan _Assistant Production Buyer_ :** yang bertugas untuk mencari, mengumpulkan, membeli barang-barang dan semua kebutuhan untuk merealisasikan desain _setting_ dalam pembuatan film. Mereka juga mendata semua biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk itu.

 ** _Art Director_ :** yang bertanggung jawab untuk merealisasikan desain _Production Designer_ , dan seringkali menjadi orang yang mendesain _setting_ itu sendiri dalam proyek yang lebih kecil.

 ** _Camera Operator_ :** yang bertugas mempersiapkan dan mengoperasikan kamera, serta berkomunikasi dengan aktor dan aktris.

 ** _Best Boy_ :** yang bertugas untuk mengkoordinir teknisi pencahayaan dan mengurus seluruh berkas yang dibutuhkan sehubungan pencahayaan. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan sama-sama disebut sebagai _Best Boy_.  

 

 

**Mimpi Hitam Putih**

 

**_2014, Winter. Dream Studio, Inc._ **

Mimpi Hitam Putih, film dengan _budget_ tinggi yang diangkat dari novel laris bertajuk sama. Proyek raksasa milik _Dream Studio Incorporated_ yang dirumorkan bisa mengangkat popularitas dan nilai setiap kru yang terkait. Sungguh beruntung Tetsuya berhasil mendapatkan posisi meski hanya sebagai _Assistant Production Buyer_. Apalagi ia dapat bekerja sama langsung dengan Aida Kagetora, _Production Buyer_ yang ia kagumi. Namun tak hanya itu, Mimpi Hitam Putih ternyata menyimpan satu kejutan lagi.

Tetsuya memerhatikan berkas-berkas pengenalan proyek, lengkap dengan nama-nama penanggung jawab setiap departemen. Matanya terfokus pada satu nama. _Akashi Seijuurou._

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka. Pembicaraan ringan di sekeliling meja kayu oval terhenti seketika. Tetsuya mengangkat wajah, dan pria pemilik nama itu tersenyum dengan percaya diri.

"Maaf, saya terlambat. Saya Akashi Seijuuro dari _Art Department_ ," kata Akashi sembari menatap personil di ruangan satu per satu. "Mohon bantuannya." Ia memberi anggukan kecil tanda hormat.

"Oh, Akashi-kun, ayo sini." Mitsuhige Natsuki, sang produser, menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Dagu gemuknya yang menggelambir bergetar saat ia tertawa. Ia menunggu hingga Akashi duduk, lalu berbicara pada seluruh anggota rapat, "Karena semua departemen sudah lengkap, mari kita mulai."

“Baiklah,” kata Sutradara Fushimi Ono yang kemudian berdiri. Brewok putih tumbuh berantakan di wajahnya, dan rambutnya yang dicat hitam dengan potongan _uppercut_ diikat ke belakang. Di sebelahnya, Kise Ryouta yang berperan sebagai Minase Aki sang tokoh utama, tertawa riang. Ia menggerakkan bibir tanpa suara pada Tetsuya:

'Ini akan menyenangkan, Kurokocchi!'

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Bagi Kise yang juga teman sekolahnya di SMA dulu, pertemuan kembali mereka bertiga di proyek film ini mungkin kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Namun bagi Tetsuya ….

Ia melirik Akashi, yang kini balas melihatnya. Senyuman hilang dari bibir Akashi, tapi pembawaannya tetap saja tenang. Entah mengapa, itu membangkitkan amarah yang sudah hampir terlupakan dalam diri Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengambil pena, berpura-pura mendengarkan kata pembuka dari Sutradara Fushimi dan menandai hal-hal yang mungkin penting. Padahal, tidak satu pun kata-kata itu masuk ke kepalanya.

 _Director of Art_. Artinya Akashi bertanggung jawab atas desain _setting_ , dan Tetsuya harus bekerja sama dengannya untuk setahun ke depan. Kontan, perasaan tidak enak membanjiri dadanya, bercampur-aduk dengan kesal.

Sembilan tahun sudah berlalu sejak hari-hari di klub film SMA Teiko. Sembilan tahun yang pastinya bagi Kise maupun Akashi tidak lebih dari sekedar halaman buku yang sudah lewat, satu dari sekian ribu halaman yang terisi memori lain. Namun bagi Tetsuya, dirinya bagai terjebak dalam lini masa tersebut. Membeku, tidak sanggup melangkah. Tidak kuat keluar dari jerat masa lalu.

Kini, Akashi Seijuuro hadir kembali dalam hidupnya.

 

 

**_2002, Spring. Teikou High School._ **

“Mau bergabung dengan klub film SMA Teikou?”

Tetsuya berhenti menapak, lalu mengangkat pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya sambil berjalan. Meja-meja berderet di sisi kanan dan kiri lapangan sekolah, penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang sibuk merekrut anak baru. Di hadapannya, punggung seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah menghalangi pandangan Tetsuya. Tetsuya memiringkan kepala, mencoba untuk membaca poster yang ditempel di meja pendaftaran klub film. _Membuat film bukanlah impian!_ tertulis dengan huruf warna-warni di sana.

Kakak kelas dengan tubuh tinggi dan kurus menepuk bahu anak berambut merah di depan Tetsuya. “Bagaimana? Sepertinya kaupunya ketertarikan pada dunia film. Sejak tadi kau melirik ke sini, kecuali kalau aku _kege-eran_ ,” katanya.

“Hmm, memang benar aku tertarik,” kata anak berambut merah itu. “Apa klub kalian rutin punya kegiatan setiap hari?”

“Tentu! Selain, pastinya, menonton film sebagai pelajaran, kita juga aktif membuat film setiap semester. Ah, namaku Nijimura Shuuzou. Kalau kau bergabung, aku bisa menunjukkan film-film yang sudah dibuat oleh setiap generasi klub film ini.”

“Baiklah,” kata anak berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum. “Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Dan … kurasa dia juga tertarik untuk bergabung.” Akashi menunjuk Kuroko yang nyaris menjatuhkan bukunya karena kaget.

“Apa? Oh.” Nijimura membelalak. “Apa kau di situ dari tadi? Aku tidak sadar ….”

“… Ya, sedari tadi,” kata Tetsuya masih dengan setengah terkejut. Akashi menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya, memandang Tetsuya dengan senyum percaya diri. Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan. “Dan ya, aku tertarik mendaftar.”

“Baiklah, kalau begitu isi formulir ini. Kau juga, Akashi!” Nijimura menyerahkan dua formulir pendaftaran beserta pena. “Kalau sudah, aku bisa menunjukkan ruang klub kita.”

Tetsuya menuliskan namanya, lalu harus berhenti ketika ia mendengar namanya dibaca Akashi, “Kuroko Tetsuya?”

Tetsuya mengernyit. “Ya?”

Akashi tertawa kecil. Lalu, ia pun mulai membungkuk, menuliskan namanya sendiri di meja pendaftaran. “Kau tampak terkejut. Kenapa?”

“Karena tidak biasanya orang menyadari kehadiranku.”

“Hmm, memang benar hawa keberadaanmu tipis, tapi …,” Akashi menandatangani formulirnya, lalu menutup pena, “aku bisa melihat masa depan. Dan di penglihatanku, kita akan berteman.”

“Kau mengigau, kan?”

“Kita lihat saja nanti,” kata Akashi sebelum ia menyerahkan formulir pada Nijimura yang sudah sibuk merayu seorang laki-laki supertampan berambut kuning. Akashi ikut mendengarkan celotehan Nijimura pada anak laki-laki itu, dan memunggungi Tetsuya yang masih belum juga tuntas dengan formulirnya sendiri.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya ingin melalui masa SMA dengan damai. Jika ia bisa mendalami kecintaannya pada film di klub film SMA Teikou yang terkenal, itu adalah bonus. Namun tidak sampai beberapa detik ia melanjutkan menulis, Tetsuya harus berhenti kembali. Perhatiannya kembali tersedot Akashi.

Akashi Seijuurou. Rambut merah, seumur dengan Tetsuya. Jangan-jangan … ia adalah anak dari sutradara terkenal, Akashi Masaomi, yang pernah Tetsuya lihat di majalah saat kecil?

 

 

**_2014, Winter. Kabukicho, Shinjuku._ **

“Segelas lagi!” Takao Kazunari, _Camera Operator_ yang tampak jauh lebih muda dari usianya, meletakkan gelas bir kosong di meja. Seruannya mengundang kru film lain yang sudah duduk bersila di sekeliling meja sebuah kedai minum di Kabukicho untuk ikut memesan ulang. _Edamame, yakitori,_ dan gelas-gelas bir tersebar tidak beraturan di meja. Suara-suara dari konversasi orang-orang di sekitar berbaur dengan dentingan gelas dan gelak tawa. Tetsuya menenggak birnya, lalu beringsut mundur, menjauhi meja dan bersandar pada dinding kayu.

Lima tahun menekuni bidang pekerjaan ini tidak membuat Tetsuya terbiasa pada keriuhan suasana perayaan dimulainya proyek baru. Sake demi sake, bir demi bir. Kemudian berpindah ke kedai minum lain, dan kedai minum lainnya lagi. Bagai tidak mengingat pekerjaan besar masih menanti mereka keesokan harinya. Tentu saja ini bukanlah perayaan resmi. Namun, bak tradisi yang harus dilestarikan, selalu saja ada yang mencetuskan ide minum-minum, dan seluruh kru ikut bersemangat menyetujui. Dalam kasus proyek Mimpi Hitam Putih, perayaan ini diadakan seminggu setelah rapat pembukaan.

“Minum lagi, kaubutuh nutrisi lebih,” kata Kagetora seraya menepuk pundak Tetsuya. Wajahnya memerah karena alkohol.

“Bukannya saya tidak hormat, maaf, tapi bir dan sake tidak mungkin mencukupi kebutuhan nutrisi seseorang, maaf,” Sakurai dari _Costume Department_ menimpali dari sisi Tetsuya yang lain.

“Kau jangan terpaku pada detil, Sakurai!” Kagetora tergelak.

“Kagetora-san juga jangan terpaku pada bir saja. Kau akan menyusahkanku besok,” kata Tetsuya.

“Heh, kau memang tidak lucu, Kuroko.” Kagetora memberengut, lalu berbalik untuk memanggil pelayan kedai, “Tambah birnya!”

“Maaf, Kuroko-san, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat lelah. Maafkan aku,” Sakurai melanjutkan acara meminta maafnya.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. “Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya merasa kalau _vanilla shake_ jauh lebih enak daripada bir.”

“Eh?”

“Tapi kau benar, aku sedikit pusing. Mungkin udara segar akan membantu,” Tetsuya buru-buru menambahkan. Ia mengenakan jaket dan syalnya, kemudian berdiri. Lantas, ia menggeleng ketika Sakurai pun ikut sibuk berdiri. “Kau di sini saja. Aku bisa sendiri, kok.”

“Ma-maaf, aku—”

“Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Sakurai-kun.”

Sakurai mengangguk pelan, sebelum kembali duduk. Ia tetap memerhatikan Tetsuya dengan pandangan cemas, sampai Kagetora memanggil dan memukul punggungnya. Tetsuya berbalik menuju pintu keluar, mendengarkan Sakurai yang terbatuk-batuk di belakang.

Tetsuya mengenakan botnya, membuka pintu geser, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Udara malam di awal bulan November yang dingin menerpa wajahnya, membebaskannya dari perasaan tercekik dan pengap di dalam. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada dinding kayu, melihat laju kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Ia sedang berdebat antara pulang lebih cepat dan lanjut berkutat dengan aplikasi _E_ _xcel_ , atau menjadi pengurus Kagetora yang dapat dipastikan tidak bisa pulang sendiri, ketika pintu geser terbuka kembali. Sosok Akashi yang terbalut mantel hitam keluar dari sana, membuat Tetsuya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke dalam dan duduk sejauh mungkin dari Akashi. Namun Akashi tersenyum, tenang seperti biasa, dan mengambil posisi di sebelah Tetsuya.

“Sudah lama, ya,” kata Akashi.

Entah apa yang membuat Akashi merasa keputusannya untuk mengajak bicara Tetsuya adalah hal yang baik. Namun Tetsuya harus mengakui, bahwa mustahil baginya untuk terus menghindari Akashi. Posisinya di Mimpi Hitam Putih berkaitan erat dengan posisi Akashi.

“Tidak,” jawab Tetsuya akhirnya. “Kita baru saja bertemu seminggu yang lalu.”

Akashi tertawa kecil. “Masih seperti dulu, ya, Kuroko. Selalu saja bisa menjawab.”

“Kau sendiri? Apa kau masih seperti dulu?”

Akashi hanya memerhatikan Tetsuya, membiarkan Tetsuya untuk balik meneliti dirinya. Usia membuat garis-garis wajah Akashi semakin tegas, dengan tubuh yang membuatnya tampak seperti model pakaian musim dingin ketimbang seorang _Art_ _Director._ Di bawah mantelnya, Akashi mengenakan kardigan berwarna krem yang tidak sepenuhnya dikancing, memperlihatkan kerah kemeja biru muda dan dasi hitam yang melingkari lehernya.

“Sayang sekali Kise tidak bisa ikut hari ini.” Akashi memutuskan untuk mengganti topik. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada kendaraan yang melaju di hadapan mereka. “Dia sudah jadi aktor papan atas. Aku bahkan sulit untuk berbicara dengannya seminggu ini.”

“Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kise-kun mengejar mimpinya.”

“Bukankah itu juga berlaku untukmu?”

“Dan ternyata untukmu juga,” kata Tetsuya, sengaja membuat nada suaranya lebih ketus dari biasanya. Ia memainkan kerikil dengan ujung sepatunya. “Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Akashi-kun?” 

 

 

“Di Mimpi Hitam Putih atau di luar bar?” tanya Akashi.

“Keduanya. Apa yang kaulakukan?”

“Hmm.” Akashi tersenyum. “Mungkin untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang tertinggal.”

Tetsuya tidak menjawab untuk beberapa lama. Ia mendengar suara tawa dan teriakan teman-teman satu timnya di dalam, sayup-sayup menembus dinding. Ia mendengar raungan mesin mobil dan derap langkah pejalan kaki. Kemudian ia mendengar hal lain yang Akashi sampaikan, tanpa suara, hanya dengan senyuman itu.

“Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku,” kata Tetsuya.

“Apa itu tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok?”

 “Tidak sepertimu, aku tidak punya bawahan. Aku harus mengerjakannya sendiri.”

 Akashi menggeleng. “Kuroko, aku akan menganggap kata-katamu itu tidak ada.”

“Terserah saja,” kata Tetsuya. Ia menegakkan badan dan, sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia berkata, “Menurutku, kau sudah tidak seperti dulu.”

Ekspresi Akashi saat mendengar kata-katanya memang tidak banyak berubah. Namun Tetsuya bisa melihat bahwa Akashi tidak menyangka Tetsuya akan berkata demikian.

 

 

Suasana lapangan tenis SMA Teikou sudah sepi dan gelap. Tetsuya, yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggiran pagar lapangan, mengecek ponsel dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat jam digital di layar menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia tahu jadwal Akashi di sekolah seperti ia hapal akan jadwalnya sendiri. Rapat Akashi dengan guru pembimbing klub film pasti sudah selesai sekarang. Artinya, inilah saatnya bagi Tetsuya untuk mencegat Akashi.

 _Maaf. Maaf. Aku t_ _id_ _ak bermaksud mencampuri urusan keluargamu._ Tetsuya sudah berulang kali melatih diri untuk mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu. Tetsuya menyadari kesalahannya yang terlalu memojokkan Akashi. Emosi sesaat, kesalahpahaman yang berujung pada berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Tetsuya menyesali itu semua. Jika dengan meminta maaf hubungan mereka bisa diperbaiki … Tetsuya bersedia melakukannya biar seribu kali pun. Bukankah sebentar lagi waktunya kelulusan SMA? Sudah bukan saatnya lagi bagi mereka untuk bertengkar.

Tetsuya menarik napas dalam, memantapkan hati. Ia melangkah menuju ruang klub dan tidak dapat menahan senyum yang merekah ketika ia melihat lampu ruangan masih menyala. Akashi belum pulang—Tetsuya tidak terlambat.

Ia mengetuk pintu bercat hijau lumut dengan papan nama tua bertuliskan _Klub Film._ Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Akashi sedang merapikan berkas-berkas di satu-satunya meja dalam ruangan. Punggungnya menghadap Tetsuya, dan tidak sedikit pun tampak tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyadari kehadiran Tetsuya.

“Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya memulai, menyiapkan diri untuk mengatakan satu kata. Namun ia menelannya kembali saat Akashi berbalik untuk memandangnya.

“Oh, Tetsuya,” kata Akashi dengan pandangan tajam. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, lebih membentuk sebuah seringai merendahkan daripada senyuman. “Ada perlu apa?”

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Ada yang berbeda dengan diri Akashi. “Akashi-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?”

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Kau terlihat ….”

“Tetsuya,” Akashi memotong. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan memiringkan kepala ke arah pintu keluar. “Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi dari hadapanku?”

Perut Tetsuya bagai ditonjok oleh tangan tak kasatmata. Ia terpaku, memerhatikan Akashi yang masih melihatnya dengan pandangan yang mengatakan bahwa Tetsuya tidak lebih dari sebuah debu. Tidak berharga.

 _T_ _id_ _ak berarti._

 _“_ Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya tersentak. Ia membuka mata, melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Gelap, hanya secercah cahaya dari lampu jalanan yang menembus masuk melalui sela-sela tirai jendela. Ia meraba-raba kasur, merasakan seprainya yang lembap oleh keringat. Ia ada di kamar apartemennya sendiri.

Itu hanya mimpi.

Perlahan, Tetsuya menyibak selimut dan duduk. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya menyeka dahi yang berpeluh walau penghangat ruangan tidak begitu berhasil mengatasi udara dingin.

Tetsuya menggeleng letih. Dadanya bagai ditusuk-tusuk. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat mimpi itu. Sembilan tahun lalu, momen ketika Akashi berubah dan Tetsuya urung memperbaiki hubungan dengannya. Saat-saat hubungan mereka berakhir di SMA yang sempat menguasai mimpi buruknya selama bertahun-tahun. Tetsuya pernah enggan tidur selama berbulan-bulan, sebelum perlahan ia bisa mengatasi traumanya. Namun ternyata, mimpi itu kini terulang lagi.

Tetsuya memijat pelipis lalu menunduk. Dahinya bersandar pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

“Kenapa harus sekarang…?” tanyanya lirih pada diri sendiri.

Keping-keping ingatan yang ia kunci rapat-rapat dan resolusi untuk melupakan semuanya pun perlahan hancur. Hanya rasa sakit yang kembali mencuat ke permukaan.

 

 

**_2014, Winter. Dream Studio, Inc._ **

Aroma kopi merebak, manis dan pahit membaur jadi satu. Tetsuya memainkan pena di sela-sela jemarinya sembari menunggu _laptop_ -nya menyala. Di sampingnya, Kagetora menopang kaki di meja, duduk dengan posisi kursi yang miring—hanya bertumpu pada dua kaki-kaki belakang kursi. Kertas-kertas dan buku-buku menumpuk, pernak-pernik kebutuhan syuting tersebar di segala sisi ruangan—membuat ruangan yang hanya berukuran empat kali empat ini terasa semakin sempit.

“Satu lagi,” kata Kagetora, melanjutkan rentetan tugas yang sejak tadi ia lontarkan pada Kuroko. “Kita butuh lampu meja dengan desain yang … seperti bulan, kau tahu? Bulan sabit. Kurasa kau akan menemukannya di toko Nobuo-san. Kalau tidak, kaucari sampai dapat.”

“Aku mengerti,” sahut Kuroko.

“Jangan yang mahal.”

Kuroko menahan keinginan untuk memutar bola mata. “Aku tahu, Kagetora-san. Walau proyek ini punya _budget_ besar, tentu saja harus berhemat-hemat membeli barang-barang, karena _budget_ besar tidak jaminan dibagi merata ke setiap departemen.”

Kagetora tertawa. “Bicaramu semakin _nyelekit_ saja.”

Tetsuya mengedik bahu dan membuka aplikasi _Excel_ di _laptop_ -nya.

“Ah, dia datang lagi,” kata Kagetora. Tetsuya mengangkat wajah dan menemukan Akashi berjalan cepat dari arah pintu.

“Selamat pagi, kau tidak keberatan kalau kutambahkan daftar barang-barang yang kami butuhkan, kan?” kata Akashi tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas yang disatukan dengan jepitan kertas hitam pada Kagetora. “Ini hasil rapat kemarin dengan _Production Designer_ _._ Kami ingin kamar tidur Aki dibuat lebih klasik. Sesuai dengan karakternya.”

“Hmm,” sahut Kagetora. “Kauingin konsep kamarnya diubah lagi? Kali ini nuansa kecokelatan?”

“Aku tahu kita sudah memasuki bulan kedua syuting, tapi bagaimanapun nuansa ini jauh lebih cocok untuk karakter Aki daripada biru dan hitam.”

“Yah, kau benar.” Kagetora menggaruk kepala, lalu melihat ke arah Tetsuya. “Kaudata dulu daftar ini. Beberapa barang sepertinya akan agak sulit dicari.”

“Baik,” kata Tetsuya. Ia berdiri untuk mengambil berkas dari tangan Kagetora, menumpukan semua perhatiannya pada apa yang tertulis di sana. Namun Akashi menyentuh pergelangan Tetsuya, membuat jantung Tetsuya seakan berhenti.

“Maaf, merepotkanmu, Kuroko.”

Kulit yang bersentuhan dengan ujung-ujung jari Akashi serasa panas. Gatal. Tetsuya menarik lengannya. “Ini sudah pekerjaanku, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi tersenyum kecil, tapi tidak luput dari perhatian Tetsuya bagaimana garis rahangnya tampak mengeras. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan Tetsuya?

Akashi beralih pada Kagetora. “Untuk _setting_ ruang biologi tempat Aki dan Ryoko pertama kali bertemu, aku ingin membahasnya lebih jauh denganmu, Kagetora-san.”

“Ah, oke. Tentu saja,” jawab Kagetora.

“Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama nanti? Sutradara Fushimi juga akan ikut.”

“Aku tidak keberatan. Kuroko?”

“Apa?” Tetsuya mendapati dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian Akashi dan Kagetora. “Oh, masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan.”

“Tapi kau tetap harus makan siang, kan,” kata Akashi.

“Kau sudah cukup kekurangan gizi, Kuroko,” tambah Kagetora.

“Aku tidak kekurangan gizi, Kagetora-san. Dan terima kasih untuk perhatianmu, Akashi-kun, tapi aku membawa bekal sendiri.”

“Begitu?” Akashi menjawab dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Tetsuya. “Tapi ….”

“Aku akan lebih menghargai kalau kau tidak memaksa,” kata Tetsuya tegas, sebelum ia duduk dan menatap layar _laptop_ -nya. Tetsuya mendengar helaan napas Akashi, tapi ia tidak berminat untuk kembali melihat sosok orang yang sudah menghantui mimpinya sebulan belakangan ini.

“Kalau begitu kita bertemu di _hall_ utama siang nanti, Kagetora-san,” kata Akashi akhirnya. Ia melangkah ke luar ruangan bahkan sebelum Kagetora sempat menuturkan jawabannya.

“Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?” tanya Kagetora ketika pintu ruangan sudah ditutup kembali. “Kau terlihat tegang.”

“Itu hanya perasaanmu. Mungkin Kagetora-san terlalu banyak minum lagi semalam?”

“ _Argh_ , kau selalu mengungkit kejadian itu. Itu sudah sebulan yang lalu!”

“Hmm,” sahut Kuroko tidak peduli.

“Tapi, Akashi memang luar biasa,” Kagetora mendadak mengubah topik. “Calon sponsor sampai terkesima dengan _setting_ yang dibuatnya. Sulit dipercaya dia masih dua puluh tujuh tahun. Di usia semuda itu dia sudah menjadi _Art Director._ Ayahnya pasti bangga.” Kagetora bersiul mengapresiasi.

“Ayahnya ….”

“Hmm?”

Tetsuya mengepalkan tangan, melepaskannya lagi. Ia mencermati deretan angka di file _Excel_ dan bergumam pelan, “Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa.”

“Kau memang sedang aneh hari ini.”

Tetsuya memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan pernyataan itu.

 

 

**_2002, Autumn. Chigasaki Beach._ **

“ _And cut_!” Nijimura berteriak sembari mengisyaratkan pada Midorima untuk mematikan kamera.

Tetsuya mengintip dari balik bahu Midorima. Penghujung musim gugur di tahun pertama Tetsuya masuk SMA, anggota klub film memulai syuting untuk proyek kedua setelah meraih posisi pertama dalam kompetisi film amatir di awal Oktober. Mereka menyewa penginapan murah di pinggir pantai yang masih layak huni, meskipun Akashi dan Midorima terlihat enggan bermalam di sana.

“Kise-kun, kau harus terlihat lebih senang!” sambung Nijimura.

“Eh? Bagaimana aku bisa terlihat senang, ini sepuluh derajat celsius di pantai dengan angin kencang dan aku hanya mengenakan celana renang!” Kise mengusap-usap bahunya sendiri, lalu memeluk diri. “Aku bisa beku!”

“Jangan bawel, aku juga sama, tahu?” Aomine menendang bokong Kise sebelum ia bersin-bersin. “Tetsu, jaket!”

“Kalian sudah kelas satu SMA, jangan manja,” kata Nijimura santai. Namun ia mengambil jaket-jaket yang dipegang Tetsuya dan melemparkannya pada Aomine dan Kise. “Kita harus mengulang adegan tadi.”

“Apa?” Kise berhasil berteriak walau giginya bergemeretak.

“Midorima, bagaimana hasilnya?” Nijimura tak memedulikan Kise. “Akting Aomine sudah jelas jelek, tapi Kise ….”

“Hei!” sanggah Aomine.

“Kita tidak mungkin melanjutkannya sekarang, bibir Kise membiru. Terlihat jelas di rekamannya,” kata Midorima yang tekun mengamati adegan di kameranya. “Biar mereka istirahat dulu.”

“Birunya bibir Kise bagai birunya laut,” sahut Izuki, kakak kelas yang bertanggung jawab untuk penyuntingan.

“Izuki diamlah,” tegur Nijimura dengan wajah kesal. Dan seperti biasa, tidak satu pun anggota klub film lain memedulikan permainan katanya.

“Midorima benar, Kise tidak mungkin bisa berakting lagi kalau besok dia sakit,” kata Akashi. “Dan ada yang ingin kuperbaiki.”

“Payung pantainya, kan, Akashi-kun?” Tetsuya menebak. “Posisinya terlihat salah.”

“Ya, dan aku ingin komposisi warna yang lebih cerah. Lebih mencerminkan musim panas daripada hitam kelam seperti ini.”

“Memang ada yang salah dengan _hitam_?” Aomine menggerutu.

Akashi tersenyum. “Kami tidak sedang membicarakanmu, tapi kalau kau tersinggung ….”

“Ah, sudah, sudah!” Kise menahan Aomine yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju tempat Akashi berdiri. “Nijimura-senpai, kumohon, tanganku sudah beku!”

Nijimura berdecak. “Ah baiklah, kita lanjut besok lagi. Dan Akashi, kalau kauingin mengganti payungnya, payung itu harus sudah ada besok pagi buta. Dan, sekedar informasi, klub kita tidak punya anggaran untuk itu.”

“Jangan khawatir,” sahut Akashi dengan tenang. Nijimura hanya memerhatikannya sejenak, lalu mengibaskan tangan, menandakan Akashi diperbolehkan berlaku sesukanya.

“Bereskan perlengkapan lalu kita kembali ke penginapan,” Nijimura memerintah.

Tetsuya menyusun kotak-kotak kayu yang mereka pakai sebagai tempat duduk dan nyaris tersandung pasir ketika tangan dingin Akashi menyentuh tengkuknya.

“Akashi-kun, hentikan itu.”

Akashi tertawa. “Kau terlihat serius sekali. Apa yang kaupikirkan?”

Tetsuya menghela napas. “Tidak. Aku hanya menyayangkan Murasakibara-kun tidak bisa ikut.”

“Hmm, itu karena dia terlalu banyak makan manis-manis.”

“Semoga perutnya sudah baikan,” kata Tetsuya.

“Selain itu?”

“Apa?”

Akashi ikut mengangkat beberapa balok kayu dan berjalan di sisi Tetsuya, mengikuti yang lain. “Yang kaupikirkan selain itu.”

“Oh,” kata Tetsuya, “aku jadi ingin untuk terus membuat film di masa depan.”

Akashi mengangguk. “Itu cita-cita yang bagus.”

“Kau tidak menganggap itu terlalu muluk?”

“Tentu saja tidak.”

“Hmm.” Tetsuya mencoba menahan senyum. “Terima kasih.”

Itu adalah kali pertama Tetsuya menuturkan isi cita-cita yang selama ini dipendamnya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk mengakui hal yang, bagi sebagian orang, terdengar mustahil itu. Dunia film adalah dunia yang sangat berbeda, bak mimpi di dalam mimpi. Namun Akashi tidak memperlakukan pengakuannya sebagai khayalan belaka.

Diam-diam, Tetsuya bersyukur ia mengatakannya pada Akashi.

 

 

**_2014, Winter. Dream Studio, Inc._ **

“Kurokocchi, aku tidak terlambat, kan?”

Tetsuya menoleh, mengikuti asal suara parau yang nyaris tidak dikenalnya. Kise tersenyum dengan wajah pucat dan napas yang tersengal, menyangga badannya pada kusen pintu studio tempat syuting Mimpi Hitam Putih dilaksanakan.

“Kise-kun, kau ….” Tetsuya bergegas menghampiri dan tersentak saat ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Kise. “Kise—”

“ _Ssst_.” Kise meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir. “Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Tapi—”

“Ah, Kise-kun! Maaf, tapi cepat, kau harus segera dirias!” Sakurai mendatangi Kise dengan panik. Ia memberi isyarat pada tim kostum dan tata rias untuk segera menangani Kise. “Waktu kita mepet sekali, maaf, Sutradara Fushimi sudah siap dari tadi.”

“Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, wawancara televisiku ternyata lebih lama dari jadwal.” Kise membungkuk pada dua orang staff tata rias yang berlari kecil padanya.

Tetsuya menarik lengan Kise. “Kise-kun, di mana manajermu?”

“Oh, dia sedang sakit. Tapi aku bisa sendiri, kok,” jawab Kise. Ia menepuk pundak Tetsuya, menenangkan, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya dan tenggelam dalam kesibukan persiapan syuting _._

Tetsuya memandangi jarinya. Suhu badan Kise terlampau panas. Tidak mungkin kru tata rias tidak menyadarinya. Namun ia tahu, Kise pasti tetap akan tampil, apa pun alasannya. Ia sudah dikenal dengan profesionalitasnya, walaupun ini kali pertama Tetsuya melihat langsung seberapa jauh Kise menganggap serius pekerjaannya.

Kise yang dulu tidak bisa menahan dingin di kala syuting, kini sudah berubah.

Tetsuya tersenyum. Ia mengambil kembali berkas yang ia jatuhkan saat mendatangi Kise, dan mulai mencentang daftar barang-barang yang sudah diletakkan di studio. Tidak jauh dari sana, ia mendengar Akashi yang sibuk memberi arahan pada kru _setting_. Semua perhatian terfokus pada Mimpi Hitam Putih. Pada adegan yang hendak diambil.

Kise keluar dari ruang ganti tidak lama kemudian. Dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang tidak dikancing, ia tampak berantakan—bagai habis melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang. Sutradara Fushimi memberi aba-aba, dan tim tata rias menyemprotkan air dari botol-botol _spray_ ke sekujur tubuh Kise.

“Kise-kun, rambutmu,” ujar salah satu kru tata rias.

Kise menjawab hanya dengan tindakan. Ia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, layaknya seekor kucing kebasahan, kemudian menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari. Rambutnya yang sudah lembap itu terlihat berantakan, liar, melengkapi keseluruhan penampilannya. Tim tata rias menyemprotkan air lagi ke wajah dan dada Kise, membuat butiran air mengalir di sana.

Sakurai memperbaiki kerah kemeja dan jas Kise, lalu ia berteriak pada tim kamera, “Oke!”

Sutradara Fushimi menepuk tangan, memanggil deretan kru pencahayaan dan membuat kru _setting_ bergegas memastikan semuanya sudah layak rekam. Momoi Satsuki, aktris pemeran Ryoko, keluar dari belakang tirai tempatnya dirias. Takao pun sudah sibuk mengeker arah kamera.

Akashi turun dari panggung yang telah disulap menjadi ruang tamu sebuah rumah tradisional, dan memilih untuk duduk di bangku dekat Tetsuya berdiri. Pencahayaan studio berubah—semua lampu tersorot ke tempat Momoi berdiri dalam balutan kimono biru laut di tengah ruang. Kise bersiap dari arah pintu kertas.

 _“Scene twelve, take one. Action_!” Sutradara Fushimi berteriak. Seketika semua obrolan di seputar studio lenyap. Kise menabrakkan diri pada pintu kertas, jemarinya erat menggenggam tulang kayu pintu, dan tatapannya menajam.

Tetsuya menahan napas. Ia sudah membaca naskah adegan ini berulang-ulang untuk memastikan semua hal yang perlu ia siapkan tidak terlewat. Namun berapa kali pun Tetsuya mengalaminya, ia tetap saja jatuh dan jatuh cinta lagi pada keindahan nuansa film. Bagaimana akting para aktor dan aktris menyatu dengan _setting_ , bagaimana jerih payah puluhan, bahkan ratusan kru bersatu dalam satu adegan.

Tugas aktor dan aktris adalah menyampaikan  pesan pada penonton, tapi tugas ratusan orang lainnya adalah mendukung agar pesan itu sampai dengan baik.

Di panggung, Kise memeluk Momoi dengan bahu bergetar. Suaranya penuh kemarahan—emosi meluap-luap yang bahkan membuat Tetsuya berdebar. Melihat performanya, tidak akan ada yang ingat bahwa saat ini Kise sedang demam tinggi. Bahkan suara paraunya pun berhasil ia tutupi, entah bagaimana caranya. Latihan vokal yang rutin ia lakukan, mungkin.

Tiba-tiba saja, Akashi berdiri. Tanpa menoleh, tanpa menghiraukan Tetsuya, ia menjauh. Tetsuya mengikuti gerakan Akashi dengan ekor matanya, terus hingga sosok Akashi hilang di balik pintu keluar. Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian tersadar ketika suara lantang Kise terdengar kembali.

Konsentrasi. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan fokus sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud Akashi meninggalkan syuting, tapi bukankah pekerjaannya sudah selesai? Lagipula, apa pun yang dilakukan oleh Akashi, bukan urusan Tetsuya.

Dengan pikiran itu, Tetsuya melanjutkan memerhatikan gerak-gerik Kise dan Momoi, tenggelam kembali pada cintanya akan dunia film.

 

 

Tetsuya mengambil vas berisi rangkaian bunga oleh Minamoto Aiko, seorang master ikebana yang karyanya wajib digunakan dalam Mimpi Hitam Putih. Variasi bunga tulip dan mawar yang dipadu dengan kembang kertas—yang menurut Tetsuya tidak jauh berbeda dengan rangkaian bunga biasa di toko bunga depan apartemennya. Namun Produser Mitsuhige bersikeras bahwa hanya karya Minamoto Aiko yang patut ada di film ini. Mengingat jumlah angka nol yang tertera di nota setiap kali ia mengurus pembeliannya, Tetsuya tidak habis pikir mengapa uang sebanyak itu tidak dialokasikan untuk benda lain. Seperti barang-barang yang harus ia beli dengan susah payah, mencari ke pelosok daerah demi mendapat harga miring.

Yah, tapi, Tetsuya bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak melawan.

“Terima kasih atas kerjasamamu, Kurokocchi,” kata Kise seraya mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya dari belakang. Hawa panas dari tangannya membuat Tetsuya tersadar dan segera berbalik.

“Kise-kun, kau harus ke klinik!”

“Ah, aku masih harus ke stasiun TV—”

“Kise-kun,” kata Tetsuya, “aku tahu kau menganggap pekerjaanmu di atas segalanya, tapi ingatlah kalau kau sakit, semua yang kaubangun akan sia-sia.”

Kise tersenyum tipis. “Aku tahu.”

“Aku yakin Midorima-kun juga akan mengatakan yang sama.”

“Iya, iya, aku akan ke klinik Midorimacchi setelah dari stasiun TV.” Kise tertawa. “Aku akan meneleponnya supaya dia tidak tutup dulu.”

“Kau berjanji?”

“Janji!”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Baik kalau begitu.”

Kise mengambil setangkai tulip kuning dari vas yang dibawa Tetsuya, lalu berkedip. “Dengan adanya Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi, aku jadi bernostalgia.”

“Oh,” ujar Tetsuya, terkejut karena Kise tiba-tiba menyebut Akashi.

“Kurokocchi.” Kise tersenyum—lembut, pahit. “Kau dengan Akashicchi ….”

Jantung Tetsuya berdebar kencang. Ia diam, menanti lanjutan dari kata-kata Kise, tapi Kise hanya menggeleng kecil dan menepuk pipi Tetsuya dengan punggung tangannya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu, ya,” kata Kise. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya lagi, lalu melambaikan tangan dan bergegas meninggalkan studio. Ia mengangguk sopan pada kru lain, senyum andalan menghiasi wajahnya.

Tetsuya menghela napas. Ia memeluk vas bunga dengan erat, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa berdiri lebih stabil, pijakannya lebih kuat.

Bahkan Kise menyadarinya. Padahal, Kise tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Akashi. Ia tidak mengenal Akashi yang berbeda. Di awal kelas tiga SMA, Kise pergi meninggalkan SMA Teikou. Dengan mantap ia memilih masa depan, menimba ilmu di tempat yang khusus mendidiknya berakting, yang tidak akan terganggu dengan jadwal sekolahnya yang amburadul jika ia harus syuting. Ia tidak ada saat Akashi menghancurkan semuanya dan lari dari segala yang menghubungkan mereka. Namun sekarang Kise tetap sadar—dan itu berarti perilaku Tetsuya yang tidak natural telah membocorkan semuanya.

Akashi sudah berubah. Ia bukanlah Akashi yang berjanji untuk membuat film bersama, dan bukan pula Akashi yang memintanya untuk pergi. Mengapa Tetsuya masih tetap berada di tempat yang sama, terkungkung dalam ingatan yang tidak henti-hentinya berputar di kepalanya? Bagai film hitam-putih kuno yang ia lihat di masa kecil. Terus, terus berputar, tanpa bosan, tanpa lelah, setiap kali tangannya menekan tombol pada proyektor tua milik Kakek.

Tetsuya terikat—dan ia tidak kuasa untuk lepas.

Dengan pikiran kalut, ia meletakkan vas ke dalam kardus yang sudah ia siapkan. Pernak-pernik kebutuhan film yang harus ia data sudah bertumpuk di dalamnya. Tetsuya mengambil tas selempang dari kursi terdekat, lalu memutuskan untuk membeli kopi sebelum kembali membenamkan diri pada pekerjaan.

Lorong demi lorong Tetsuya lewati sendirian. Hanya beberapa staff dari proyek lain yang berpapasan dengannya. Dan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Tetsuya memasuki ruang tunggu yang berdekor cermin di ketiga sisinya, lalu tertegun ketika melihat Akashi yang duduk di sofa panjang berwarna salem. Wajahnya rileks, kedua kaki menyilang, dan tangannya lancar menggoreskan sesuatu di _clipboard_ yang ia pangku.

Tetsuya tidak bisa menyukai situasi ini. Ia tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Akashi kembali dalam hidupnya. Namun, ia tahu … bahwa profesionalitas bukanlah hal yang cukup untuk disebut-sebut saja tanpa aksi dan bukti.

“Sedang apa, Akashi-kun?” Tetsuya memulai, dan diam-diam bersyukur suaranya terdengar tenang.

Akashi mengangkat wajah dan membungkam untuk beberapa detik. Saat ia berbicara, ia menunjukkan sehelai kertas yang terjepit di _clipboard_. “Hanya desain untuk _setting_. Sejak kemarin aku tidak puas dengan hasilnya. Melihat akting Kise tadi, aku terinspirasi untuk merevisi beberapa bagian.”

“Oh,” ujar Tetsuya. Ia melangkah dengan ragu, sebelum ia memantapkan keputusannya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Akashi. “Kau … sangat serius.”

“Tidak ada yang berbeda antara aku dan kau.”

“Bukan itu maksudku.” Tetsuya menggeleng. “Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka kau akan begini. Setelah kelulusan.”

Akashi mengambil jeda. Ia meletakkan pensil dan _clipboard_ -nya di meja kaca bulat di sebelah sandaran tangan sofa. Segelas kopi yang sudah tidak mengepul panas bertengger di sana. “Aku masih punya mimpi. Percaya atau tidak, aku tidak pernah membuang mimpi itu sekali pun.”

Entah bagaimana, Tetsuya tahu Akashi mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

“Ayahku pernah berkata … mimpi adalah beban,” kata Akashi. “Beban yang memberi ilusi kebahagiaan, di saat kenyataannya mimpi membuat kita semakin terpuruk. Tercapai atau tidak tercapai.”

“Kau percaya padanya?”

Akashi tersenyum. “Menurutmu?”

“Aku—”

“Membuat film bersama. Apa kau masih ingat janji itu?”

Tetsuya mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas paha. Perlahan ia mengangguk. “Sudah tercapai sekarang, kan?”

“Benar. Dan menurutmu, apa ini akan membuat kita terpuruk?”

“Akashi-kun ….” Tetsuya menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak lari dari pembicaraan ini. “Aku turut berduka atas kepergian ayahmu.”

Akashi menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya kembali. Ia mengambil _clipboard_ dan pensil dari meja kaca. “Itu sudah berlalu lama.”

“Bukan berarti hal itu sudah tidak berarti bagimu.”

“Memang tidak,” kata Akashi. Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi itu adalah senyum yang menyesakkan. Yang membuat Tetsuya berharap ia bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya. “Kurasa, kau memang yang paling tahu soal itu. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas padamu.”

Tetsuya mengernyit.  “Kau tidak mengatakan apa pun.”

“Bukan sekarang.”

Itu berhasil membuat Tetsuya diam. Pandangan Akashi yang meremehkan, suaranya yang dengan jelas menyuruh Tetsuya enyah dari hadapannya kembali terngiang.

“Mungkin sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi,” kata Akashi. “Dua suara yang hidup dalam satu tubuh. Kau pasti menganggapku gila.”

“Itu … tidak benar,” ujar Tetsuya.

“Kuroko, aku … senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.”

Tetsuya hanya menatap. Ia tidak bisa menjawab, tidak bisa memberi apa yang ia tahu Akashi harapkan. Ia tidak mau.

Ia jatuh dalam sunyi dan memilih untuk duduk dan mendengarkan suara goresan pensil pada kertas saat Akashi sudah lelah menunggunya.

Secara logika, Tetsuya sudah menduganya—penyebab perubahan Akashi di penghujung SMA. Namun mengerti tidak sama dengan menerima, dan Tetsuya bertanya-tanya … apakah saat bagi Tetsuya untuk menerima semua itu akan datang.

 

 

**_2003, Spring. Teikou High School._ **

Tetsuya membuka pintu ruang klub film dan harus menyipitkan mata untuk melihat jelas dalam kegelapan. Matahari baru saja terbenam, dan murid-murid SMA yang sedari pagi memenuhi lapangan sekolah demi merekrut anggota klub sudah bubar. Ia melangkah masuk dan menghela napas. “Akashi-kun, matamu bisa rusak.”

Akashi tidak melihat Tetsuya. Ia terus membaca formulir demi formulir pendaftaran anggota baru di meja. “Ah, Kuroko. Tolong hidupkan lampunya.”

“Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri,” kata Tetsuya, tapi ia tetap mematuhi perintah dan menekan saklar lampu. Cahaya kekuningan memenuhi ruangan yang penuh dengan tumpukan _video tape_ dan keping-keping DVD di setiap sudut. “Jangan manja, Ketua.”

Akashi tertawa. “Kau tidak pernah memanggil Nijimura-senpai dengan sebutan ketua.”

“Tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan ketua,” balas Tetsuya. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja, mencoba membaca isi formulir-formulir  dari posisi terbalik. Di antara kertas-kertas tersebut, ada satu yang menarik perhatian Tetsuya, dan itu bukanlah formulir pendaftaran anak baru. “Apa itu desain untuk film selanjutnya?”

Akashi menarik kertas bergambar sebuah ruangan tradisional dengan lubang persegi di tengah lantai kayu yang mengelilingi tungku kayu bakar. Pernak-pernik seperti cangkul dan celurit ditaruh berjajar menyandar dinding. “Oktober ada kompetisi film amatir. Dari tiga naskah yang ditulis Midorima, aku tertarik dengan ini.”

“Ah.” Tetsuya mengangguk. “Sudah setahun, ya. Kita sudah harus memulai persiapan untuk pertandingan itu lagi.”

“Dan kita harus mempersiapkan anak-anak baru. Tahun ini banyak anak perempuan yang masuk. Baguslah, kita tidak akan kekurangan aktris.”

“Semuanya hanya fans Kise-kun.”

“Ya, dia berguna untuk dipajang sebagai penarik minat anak baru.”

“Itu tidak sopan, Akashi-kun,” kata Tetsuya, walau sesungguhnya ia setuju dengan perkataan Akashi. “Tapi … tidak terasa, sudah setahun berlalu sejak kita masuk klub film ini.”

“Ya, kita sudah kelas dua. Apa kauingat saat kita pertama bertemu?”

Tetsuya menggeleng, meskipun momen pertemuannya dengan Akashi begitu segar dalam ingatan. Akashi tidak tampak tersinggung—bahkan, ia terlihat begitu percaya diri kalau Tetsuya berbohong.

“Kubilang kita akan berteman.”

“Hmm, itu ramalan yang tidak berguna, berhubung kita sudah pasti satu klub.”

“Tetap saja aku benar. Selalu,” ujar Akashi. Tetsuya tidak dapat menahan senyum. Akashi mengambil pensil dan menggambar setumpuk kayu bakar di sebelah cangkul. “Mungkin sentuhan yang tidak biasa akan membuat film ini lebih menarik.”

Tetsuya mencondongkan badan untuk melihat gambar Akashi lebih jelas. “Menurutku kalau kita bisa membuat _setting_ zaman dulu yang bukan zaman dulu akan lebih menarik.”

“Maksudmu semacam dunia paralel?”

“Dunia yang serupa tapi tidak sama. Sentuhan modern di beberapa tempat. Ah, misalnya samurai yang menggunakan ponsel.”

“Tidak, kita butuh yang lebih … seperti _steampunk_. Mesin di era jepang kuno.”

“Itu menarik. Apa Midorima-kun bisa memasukkan unsur itu ke dalam naskahnya? Misalnya di sini,” Tetsuya menunjuk tungku kuno di gambar Akashi, “bagaimana kalau diganti menjadi tungku besar bertenaga listrik?”

“Aku ingin desain yang lebih berkesan tua sekaligus modern. Kita bisa membuatnya dengan gabus yang dilapisi kertas kilap seperti metal.”

“Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau—”

Dahi mereka bertabrakan, membuat Tetsuya nyaris menggigit lidahnya. Ia tertegun, menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan Akashi yang kini begitu dekat. Kedua mata Akashi juga membelalak karena terkejut, bibirnya sedikit membuka, napasnya hangat membelai bibir Tetsuya ….

Tetsuya menunduk, bermaksud menarik diri. Suara detak jantungnya bagai bergema di telinga, perutnya bergejolak, dan ia cemas Akashi bisa membaca pikirannya—

“Kuroko,” kata Akashi. Jemarinya menangkup rahang Tetsuya, menahan Tetsuya untuk mundur. “Aku mengaku salah.”

Jantung Tetsuya berdegup kian cepat. “Apa … maksudmu …?”

“Ramalanku. Aku tidak mau kita berteman.”

“Akashi-kun,” kata Tetsuya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ia memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Akashi. “Aku ….”

Kemudian Akashi menciumnya. Lembut, hangat, bibirnya bergerak perlahan. Tetsuya menahan napas. Ia mencoba untuk memercayai bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi. Tetsuya tetap membeku hingga ia merasakan tengkuknya diremas oleh Akashi. Dan itu yang membuat Tetsuya berani, yang membuatnya menutup mata, dan dengan seluruh perasaan, membalas ciuman Akashi.

“Aku ingin lebih,” bisik Akashi di antara ciuman-ciumannya. “Kuroko.”

Tetsuya memiringkan kepala, mencium Akashi lebih dalam lagi. Karena lebih, ia ingin lebih, layaknya apa yang diinginkan Akashi darinya. 

 

 

 

**Bersambung ....**


	2. Chapter 2

**_2015, Spring. Palace Hotel Tokyo._ **

Pukul empat dini hari di awal Maret, jadwal syuting Mimpi Hitam Putih di taman Palace Hotel Tokyo harus ditangguhkan. Hujan mengguyur kota tanpa ampun, memberi pertanda bahwa musim telah berganti. Kru film berlarian, mengangkut seluruh peralatan elektronik sebelum rusak karena hujan. Tetsuya pun panik, menumpuk pernak-pernik ke dalam kotak kayu bertutup terpal, dan meminta para kru _setting_ lainnya untuk menggotong peralatan yang lebih besar.

Hiruk pikuk dan kepanikan baru berakhir setengah jam kemudian—saat seluruh personil yang bertugas telah basah kuyup, dan perlengkapan sudah aman tersimpan di salah satu ruang pertemuan. Tetsuya menyeka keningnya, risih dengan tetesan air yang terus jatuh dan mengenai mata.

“Oke, _scene_ _thirty one_ kita tunda. Kalau hujan berhenti siang nanti, kita bersiap untuk _scene_ _thirty five_. Sementara, istirahat dulu,” kata Produser Mitsuhige dari tengah ruangan. Jawaban pelan dari para kru menunjukkan semangat mereka yang terganggu akibat hujan.

“Silakan handuknya,” Momoi menawarkan sembari tersenyum. Mata bulatnya ramah, dan rambut merah mudanya digelung ke belakang. Dilihat dari pakaian Momoi yang kering, ia dan para aktor lain pasti sudah lebih dulu menyelamatkan diri dari hujan dan berganti pakaian.

“Terima kasih.” Tetsuya menerima handuk kecil berwarna oranye dengan garis-garis biru.

“Kurokocchi, kau harus segera ganti baju,” kata Kise dari belakang Momoi. Ia mengerutkan dahi. “Ah, apa kau bawa baju ganti?”

“Ya, kutaruh di _meeting room_ dua. Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi.”

“Kami mau minum kopi. Apa Tetsu-kun mau bergabung?” kata Momoi dengan wajah yang berbinar.

Tetsuya mundur selangkah. Sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan terbiasa dengan tingkah Momoi, artis idola yang mendadak memanggilnya dengan nama depan seolah mereka teman sejak kecil. Bahkan, ada rumor di antara para penata rias kalau Momoi diam-diam menaruh hati padanya.

Itu jelas tidak mungkin, kan …?

“Terima kasih, tapi aku mau istirahat saja,” jawabnya.

“Kurokocchi, kau kurang tidur?” tanya Kise.

“Aku tidak tidur. Ada perlengkapan yang harus kuambil sendiri dari Kyoto. Aku baru tiba di Tokyo pukul dua pagi. Hanya pulang sebentar sebelum berangkat kemari.”

Kise tampak mengiba. “Kalau begitu istirahat di sebelah saja. Biar kubelikan _vanilla shake_ nanti.”

“Terima kasih, Kise-kun, dan … Momoi-san.”

“Jaga dirimu, Tetsu-kun,” kata Momoi dengan pandangan kecewa. Namun sedetik kemudian ia bersemangat kembali, menarik lengan Kise dan pergi mencari manajer mereka.

Tetsuya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, lalu tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia pergi ke ruang pertemuan dua. Seluruh badannya terasa lengket, kaus hitam dan _jeans_ yang dipakainya menempel pada tubuh. Saat ini, Tetsuya hanya ingin sedikit waktu untuk tidur.  

Sakurai yang hendak keluar dari ruang pertemuan dua berpapasan dengannya di pintu. “Maafkan aku, Kuroko-san. Apa kau mau minum kopi?”

“Tidak. Aku di sini saja.”

“Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Um, selamat beristirahat,” ujar Sakurai seraya membungkukkan badan. Tetsuya pun terbawa dan ikut membungkukkan badannya.

Di dalam ruangan yang berukuran setengah dari ruang sebelah itu, hanya ada beberapa cermin dan meja yang disusun sebagai tempat merias dadakan. Tim tata rias dan kostum yang ditugaskan di ruangan ini tampaknya sudah pergi mencari segelas kopi, atau memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu dengan hal lain. Tentu saja Tetsuya senang akan hal itu. Artinya ia bisa tidur sejenak tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan tempat ia menaruh ranselnya, lalu merogoh sehelai kaus hijau pupus dan sepasang celana _jeans_ hitam. Untunglah ia membawa baju bersih, berhubung rencananya setelah ini ia memang akan menginap di penginapan terdekat. Ia tidak mungkin menyetir sampai ke apartemennya jika ia masih terlalu lelah.

Tetsuya sedang menanggalkan pakaian basahnya, ketika pintu ruangan terbuka lagi. Ia berhenti bergerak dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, hanya mengenakan _jeans_ yang sudah ia buka kancingnya.

Akashi mematung di ambang pintu, tangannya masih menggenggam gagang. “Kuroko ….”

“Akashi-kun.”

Akashi tersadar. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke deretan koper-koper berisi kostum di satu sisi ruangan. “Maaf, aku tidak menyangka.”

Tetsuya menggeleng, walau ia tahu Akashi tidak bisa melihatnya. “Tidak apa-apa. Kita sesama laki-laki.”

“Kau benar ….”

Tetsuya melipat kaus basahnya dan memunggungi Akashi. Tengkuknya terasa panas, seluruh tubuhnya sadar akan kehadiran Akashi. Betapa memalukannya, bagaimana ia telah berpura-pura tenang walau hatinya berkecamuk. Dadanya berdesir, dan Tetsuya menelan ludah.

“Aku akan keluar,” kata Akashi setelah cukup lama diam.

“Kau ke sini karena ingin menghindari yang lain, kan?” Tetsuya menarik kausnya melalui kepala dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kenyataan bahwa sampai kini Tetsuya masih mengenal pikiran Akashi. “Tinggallah, ruangan ini bukan milikku.”

Akashi tidak menyahut lama, memaksa Tetsuya untuk menoleh padanya. “… Baiklah,” kata Akashi akhirnya. Ia melintasi ruangan dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa merah marun yang rapat di satu sisi dinding. Dikeluarkannya ponsel pintar dari saku celana abu-abu tuanya, dan matanya fokus pada apa yang tertera di layar.

Tetsuya melepaskan _jeans_ -nya, kemudian melipat dan menaruhnya di dalam kantung plastik bersama kaus yang basah. Dengan cepat ia mengenakan _jeans_ bersihnya, dan harus mencoba mengancing dua kali karena tangannya gemetar. Saat ia sudah berpakaian sempurna, ia menutup mata dan mengatur napas.

Sudah tidak ada apa-apa antara dirinya dan Akashi.

Meski di ruangan ini ada begitu banyak kursi-kursi kecil tersebar, hanya ada dua sofa yang cukup nyaman untuk beristirahat. Tetsuya menekan ujung-ujung dalam mata dan tulang hidungnya. Jika ia ingin rileks, tidak ada pilihan lain selain duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Akashi. Lagipula, bukankah sekali lagi, sudah tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka? Sungguh aneh jika Tetsuya sengaja menghindar setelah mengundang Akashi untuk tetap di ruangan ini.

Dengan pikiran itu, Tetsuya duduk menghadap Akashi. Ia menyandarkan badan, melirik Akashi yang tetap serius dengan ponselnya, lalu mencoba untuk santai. Di sisi kiri Tetsuya ada jendela besar yang memperlihatkan kolam dan taman. Hujan membuat dahan-dahan dan dedaunan bergerak dan bergesekan. Riak air memecah permukaan kolam. Tetsuya memerhatikan semua itu dengan mata sayu.

Suara gemuruh hujan menjadi irama yang membuat rindu.

 

 

**_2003, Summer. Setagaya-ku Suburb Area._ **

Tetsuya berlari di tengah hujan. Blazer SMA Teikou ia bentangkan di atas kepala sebagai pelindung dari hujan. Cipratan air menodai sepatu dan ujung celana panjangnya. Di belakang, Akashi mengikuti.

Tetsuya mengambil belokan pertama di kiri jalan, lalu berhenti di depan pagar biru tua. Dengan cepat ia membuka selot pagar dan melintasi halaman depan yang pendek hingga ke pintu masuk dan membuka kuncinya.

“Maaf mengganggu,” Akashi berkata. Tidak seperti Tetsuya, Akashi tidak melindungi kepalanya, dan kini ia basah kuyup. Air menetes dari rambut dan baju.

“Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah,” kata Tetsuya. Ia bergegas meletakkan blazer basahnya di ruang cuci, lalu kembali dengan membawa dua handuk kecil.

Akashi menerima handuk bagiannya setelah melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki. “Ramalan cuacanya meleset. Tapi Midorima pasti senang, karena benda keberuntungannya hari ini adalah payung.”

“Kita bisa menunggu hujan berhenti di kamarku. Apa kau sudah nonton film arahan Okubo yang terbaru? Judulnya _Catman._ ”

“Tentu saja. Aku membeli DVD-nya sejak _pre-order_ dibuka.”

“Aku baru mendapatkannya kemarin.”

Tetsuya memimpin jalan menuju lantai dua. Sepanjang jalan, Akashi menjaga matanya untuk tidak melihat ke sana-sini dengan tidak sopan, membuat Tetsuya tersenyum diam-diam. Ia tahu, bagi Akashi rumah Tetsuya sangat tidak istimewa. Namun itu tidak membuat Tetsuya minder. Malah, itu membuatnya semakin semangat untuk mengenalkan Akashi pada banyak hal ‘biasa’.

Tetsuya membuka pintu kamarnya dan menaruh ransel di meja kecil dekat lemari pakaian. “Ukuran badan kita hampir sama, kau pakai bajuku saja, Akashi-kun. Aku akan menaruh seragammu di mesin pengering.”

“Tidak perlu, aku bawa pulang saja seragamku,” kata Akashi. “Apa Kuroko bisa menggunakan mesin pengering?” tanyanya jahil.

“Itu menghina. Tentu saja aku bisa,” jawab Tetsuya. Ia pura-pura cemberut, tapi tangannya cekatan mencarikan baju ganti yang cukup bagus untuk Akashi. Ditariknya kaus hitam bergambar bola basket yang baru ia beli, dan sepasang _jeans_ hitam.

“Terima kasih,” kata Akashi seraya menerima baju yang disodorkan Tetsuya. Ia meletakkan ranselnya di lantai, lalu membuka seragam yang menempel pada tubuhnya helai demi helai.

Tidak Tetsuya sangka, Akashi memiliki otot di tubuhnya. Tidak terlihat jelas seperti Kise atau Aomine yang rajin berolahraga, atau juga Murasakibara yang bertubuh besar. Namun cukup untuk membuat Tetsuya menelan ludah. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah menatap garis-garis otot Akashi—bisepnya yang kencang dan pinggangnya yang ramping. Tulang punggung yang terlihat samar, terbungkus kulit sempurna.

Tetsuya buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian.

Ia meraih kaus putih dari lemari dengan sembarangan, dan melepaskan seragamnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ia menyadari bahwa—Akashi ada di kamarnya, setengah telanjang. Ia menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh, lalu mengenakan kaus dan celana _training_ yang sudah ia gunakan sejak SMP.

Tetsuya mengundang Akashi ke rumahnya—untuk berteduh dan berbincang tanpa kehadiran anggota klub lain. Ia tidak mengundang Akashi untuk melakukan hal lain. Tidak.

“Apa kau mau nonton _Catman_?” Akashi bertanya, menyentak Tetsuya ke realita. Tetsuya berbalik dan menemukan Akashi sudah berpakaian sempurna. _Jeans_ Tetsuya agak kependekan di kaki Akashi—ujung-ujungnya hanya sampai di atas mata kaki—dan kausnya tampak sedikit ketat, tapi Akashi tidak terlihat keberatan.

“Ya,” jawab Tetsuya. “Oh, tapi kalau kau sudah menontonnya, kita bisa nonton yang lain.” Ia melintasi ruangan dan berjongkok di depan rak berisi puluhan judul DVD. “Bagaimana kalau _Joker_?”

Akashi ikut bersimpuh di sisi Tetsuya. “Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan untuk menonton _Catman_. Justru aku ingin membahas banyak hal denganmu.”

“Kudengar s _pecial effect-_ nya luar biasa.”

“Dan _setting_ -nya. Aku tidak punya kata-kata lain untuk menggambarkan itu. Sempurna.”

“Aku yakin kau juga akan bisa membuat _setting_ yang lebih indah dari itu, Akashi-kun.”

Mata Akashi membesar untuk sekian detik, sebelum ia tersenyum. “Kau bahkan belum menonton filmnya.”

“Aku yakin kau bisa. Berdasarkan kepercayaan pada kemampuanmu selama ini,” kata Tetsuya.

Akashi tertunduk.

Tetsuya mengernyit, khawatir ia sudah salah bicara. Namun sebelum ia bisa membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Akashi memeluknya dan membuatnya harus tertidur di karpet akibat gravitasi. Beban tubuh Akashi hangat, menyelimuti Tetsuya.

“… Akashi-kun?”

Akashi mengangkat diri, bertumpu pada salah satu lengannya di sisi Tetsuya. Matanya menatap lurus pada Tetsuya dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. “Kuroko, aku ….”

Akashi tidak melanjutkan. Ia hanya berbicara dengan pandangannya, dengan caranya membelai pipi Tetsuya. Jemari yang menyentuh halus, nyaris tidak terasa di pipi Tetsuya. Dan, Tetsuya mengerti.

Dengan gugup luar biasa, Tetsuya mengangkat kedua lengannya, melingkari leher Akashi. Ia menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara Akashi dengan menarik Akashi dan mengecup sisi bibirnya. Jari-jari Akashi kini turun ke dada Tetsuya, menarik kaus yang Tetsuya pakai, sebelum turun lebih jauh lagi dan meraba perut Tetsuya. Sentuhan Akashi begitu kontras dengan kehangatan tubuhnya. Dingin, dan sedikit gemetar.

Akashi juga gugup, dan itu membuat Tetsuya merasa jauh lebih tenang.

Tetsuya menangkup rahang Akashi dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan lembut ia mengecup kedua pipi dan ujung hidung Akashi, sebelum kembali mencium bibir Akashi. Kini lebih dalam, lebih yakin.

Aroma Akashi menyelimuti Tetsuya. Bunyi hujan bercampur dengan desahan dan suara napas yang tersengal. Ujung-ujung jari Akashi menelusuri setiap sudut tubuh Tetsuya dengan perlahan, bagaikan salah satu adegan di film yang sering Tetsuya tonton diam-diam. Namun, ini adalah nyata. Akashi adalah nyata.

“A-Akashi-kun, tunggu ….” Tetsuya menyentuh bahu Akashi. Ia berusaha mengatur napas. “Um, di laci. Di laci ada ….” Tetsuya menunjuk meja kayu kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Akashi mengangkat tubuh. Bibirnya berkilat dan memerah, efek yang tentunya didapat dari ciuman-ciuman mereka. Pipi Tetsuya memanas melihatnya. Akashi bangkit dan membuka laci yang ditunjuk, lalu merogoh botol _lubricant_ dari dalamnya. Ia memiringkan kepala pada Tetsuya.

“Aku anggap ini yang kaumaksud.”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Ah, tapi aku tidak punya ….”

Akashi melihat ke arah lain. Ia terlihat tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian ia mengambil dompetnya dari dalam ransel dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang Tetsuya maksud. “Bukannya aku bermaksud untuk membawa-bawa ini. Hanya saja Midorima tidak mau diam soal _safe sex_ dan sejenisnya.”

“Um,” kata Tetsuya. Jantungnya memukul-mukul di dalam dada. Ia menelan ludah, melihat jemari Akashi yang menjepit bungkusan kondom berwarna merah. “Aku tidak keberatan. Kalau kau menyimpannya memang karena ingin, maksudku.”

Akashi membungkam sejenak, memandangi Tetsuya. Tetsuya membuang muka, malu. Lantas ia mendengar langkah kaki Akashi, perlahan dan mantap. Akashi berlutut di hadapan Tetsuya, tangannya membelai pipi Tetsuya. Mau tidak mau, Tetsuya kembali bertemu pandang dengannya, sambil masih menyimpan rasa malu dan gugup. Mata Akashi melembut. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu mengecup bibir Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menutup mata. Pelan-pelan, ia membiarkan dirinya terbawa. Dan ketika tangan Akashi menarik kaus Tetsuya lagi, Tetsuya paham.

Helaian baju, botol _lubricant_ , dan sobekan pembungkus kondom tersebar dan terlupakan di lantai. Kulit Tetsuya begitu sensitif pada apa pun yang Akashi lakukan padanya. Akashi memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil yang diselingi dengan jilatan di sepanjang leher Tetsuya. Semua itu membuat Tetsuya mabuk, membuatnya semakin menginginkan Akashi. Namun, ia lebih menginginkan bibir Akashi untuk menyentuh bibirnya, memberi sihir yang manis dan adiktif.

“Akashi-kun,” kata Tetsuya. Pelan, setengah berbisik.

Akashi menyusuri dada, perut, dan pinggang Tetsuya dengan telapak tangannya yang sedikit kasar. Layaknya seseorang yang rutin mengerjakan sesuatu yang berat. Meskipun Akashi adalah pewaris besar dan hidup bak pangeran di dunia dongeng, ini membuat Tetsuya lagi-lagi sadar bahwa—Akashi adalah manusia biasa. Anak lelaki sepertinya, yang melakukan hal biasa dan menginginkan hal biasa.

Akashi memerhatikan Tetsuya, memandangnya seakan Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya yang pernah ada dalam pikirannya. Akashi memegang pinggul Tetsuya, dan, dengan satu hentakan ia membuat Tetsuya mendesah tertahan. Kemudian Ia memeluk Tetsuya, mencoba menenangkan tapi justru membuat jantung Tetsuya berpacu lebih cepat.

Bibir Akashi menyentuh daun telinga Tetsuya. Ia balas berbisik dengan lembut, “Kuroko ….”

Dan Tetsuya kehilangan kendali. Akan pikirannya. Akan perasaannya pada Akashi.

Siang itu, hujan pun terus turun. Gemuruhnya terpatri dalam benak Tetsuya. Selamanya.

 

 

**_2015, Spring. Palace Hotel Tokyo._ **

“Kuroko?”

Tetsuya terperangah. Ia mendapati Akashi memandangnya dengan wajah cemas dari tempatnya duduk di sofa seberang. Entah sudah berapa kali Akashi memanggil. Tetsuya menahan malu karena telah tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Di luar jendela, hujan telah mereda dan matahari pagi mulai terlihat di ufuk timur. Sepasang angsa berenang dengan santai di kolam taman hotel.

“Ya?” jawab Tetsuya akhirnya.

“Tidak …. Kau terlihat lelah sekali,” kata Akashi.

“Aku baru tiba dari Kyoto tiga jam lalu. Mencari kipas tangan yang harus digunakan tokoh Ryoko.” 

 

 

Akashi tersenyum kecil. “Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu.”

“Itu memang sudah pekerjaanku.”

Akashi mengambil jeda lama. Ia mengaitkan jari-jarinya di pangkuan. “Sembilan tahun ini apa yang kaulakukan?”

Tetsuya mengangkat alis. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya ingin ia lontarkan pada Akashi. Sebagai jenius dunia perfilman yang selalu terlibat dalam proyek besar sejak tiga atau empat tahun lalu, Tetsuya sering melihat namanya di daftar kredit film dan majalah. Namun sebelumnya, ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang Akashi lakukan dengan dirinya. Sepanjang pengetahuan Tetsuya, Akashi menolak untuk berkuliah di jurusan perfilman. Namun nyatanya, ia bekerja di dunia film—menunjukkan bahwa entah di titik mana, ia memperbaiki pilihan hidupnya.

“Kau tidak perlu bercerita jika tidak mau,” lanjut Akashi. “Kuroko, aku—”

“Kalau begitu, aku ingin mendengar tentangmu saja,” kata Tetsuya. Akashi terlihat terkejut, tapi Tetsuya melanjutkan, “Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita, tidak apa-apa.”

Akashi menutup mata untuk beberapa detik. Saat ia membukanya kembali, ia mengangguk. “Tidak ada yang perlu kusembunyikan darimu.”

Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi sinyal bahwa ia menanti cerita Akashi.

“Kau tahu …. Ayahku meninggal tepat setelah aku masuk universitas,” Akashi memulai. “Itu begitu mendadak.”

Tetsuya tahu berita itu. Sutradara terkenal yang meninggal akibat kesalahan diagnosis. Beritanya tersebar secara viral dan luas. Kasus yang membuat Tetsuya beberapa kali melihat sosok Akashi di layar televisi dan koran, hadir dalam proses pengadilan.

“Saat itu terjadi, aku tidak merasa sedih,” kata Akashi. “Kaget, mungkin. Marah pada rumah sakit. Tapi yang lebih besar adalah benci.” Akashi tersenyum pahit. “Benci karena ia tidak ada lagi untuk memberi pengakuan padaku.”

“Akashi-kun ….”

“Itu membuatku sadar kalau ada yang salah padaku,” kata Akashi, tidak memberi peluang pada Kuroko untuk memotong. Seolah tekadnya untuk bercerita akan runtuh jika ia berhenti. “Setiap malam aku ketakutan, rasa percaya diri yang kuraih dengan cara membuang semua hal yang berarti untukku, lenyap.”

Tetsuya mencengkeram ujung sofa. Ia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri berkali-kali untuk melonggarkan jemarinya, sebelum ia merobek kain beludru sofa itu.

Akashi membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. Apa pun yang ia perhatikan, Tetsuya yakin itu bukanlah pemandangan yang sama dengan yang Tetsuya lihat.

“Satu malam aku terbangun. Dan aku bertanya, apa suatu saat aku akan lenyap juga? Apa aku akan digantikan oleh diriku yang lain lagi, ataukah diriku yang dulu yang akan kembali?”

Dada Tetsuya mengetat mendengarnya. “Apa … itu yang membuatmu ….”

Akashi mengangguk. “Aku menemui Midorima. Ia sedang kuliah kedokteran walau masih semester satu. Pikiranku terlalu kacau untuk menyadari bahwa Midorima tidak mungkin bisa membantu.”

Tetsuya ingat, Midorima pernah menelepon dirinya. Menanyakan apakah mereka bisa bertemu. Namun Tetsuya bisa menebak apa yang akan dibicarakan. Karena itu ia lari, menyibukkan diri dengan kehidupan kampus, bertekad untuk membuang segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Akashi.

“Tapi itu tidak benar. Dia membantuku, mengenalkanku pada psikiater dan psikolog. Dan ….” Akashi tertawa getir. “Itu bukan pengalaman yang indah, Kuroko. Aku berjuang. Aku gagal. Dan harus berjuang lagi. Itu tidak indah, tapi itu membuatku hidup.” Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu berkata dengan tegas, “ Itu membuat diriku yang sekarang duduk di depanmu.”

Tetsuya ingin meraih tangan Akashi yang hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah meter darinya. Namun, ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya. “Apakah dia sudah tidak ada? Di dalam sana?”

“Mungkin ini akan mengecewakanmu,” kata Akashi sedih. “Seijuurou yang kaucari dan Seijuurou yang kaubenci, keduanya sudah menjadi bagian dariku, Kuroko.”

Tetsuya menutup mata. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya air mata yang terancam jatuh ke pipi. Ia berkedip, mencoba menahan. “Dia tidak hilang. Itu saja sudah cukup,” kata Tetsuya.

“Kuroko.”

Tetsuya tidak menyahut. Wajahnya panas, dadanya sesak. Malu, ia malu setengah mati. Ia adalah kekasih Akashi. Ia yang seharusnya bertahan di sisi Akashi saat Akashi sangat membutuhkannya. Ia yang seharusnya mendampingi Akashi di masa-masa tergelapnya.

Namun, saat itu Akashi tidak menginginkan Tetsuya di sisinya.  

Sesungguhnya, siapa yang salah dalam skenario ini? Seorang anak laki-laki yang rela membuang orang-orang terdekatnya, atau seorang anak laki-laki yang merasa dibuang?

 

 

**_2003, Summer. Teikou High School._ **

Tetsuya mendorong pintu ruang klub film SMA Teikou dari dalam. Tidak bergerak. Ia mencoba sekali lagi, kali ini dengan menempelkan sisi tubuhnya di daun pintu dan mengerahkan tenaga lebih besar. Percuma. Pintu itu bergeming.

“Kita terkunci,” kata Akashi dari tempatnya duduk di pinggiran meja.

Tetsuya menyipitkan mata. “Mungkin kau bisa bergerak dan membantuku daripada membuat komentar tidak berguna, Akashi-kun.”

“Tidak sepertimu, aku tidak suka membuang waktuku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak bermanfaat seperti mendorong pintu yang terkunci,” kata Akashi.

“Jadi apa usulmu? Melakukan sesuatu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali.”

“Belajar menggunakan otak, Kuroko,” balas Akashi. Ia menaikkan dagu dan memandang sinis pada daun pintu. Dengan suara yang lebih keras, ia berkata, “Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara. Kuharap kalian sudah siap dengan konsekuensi perbuatan kalian.”

Terdengar bunyi geradak-geruduk dari seberang pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara Kise terdengar, “Maaf, Akashicchi, kami melakukan ini untuk kepentingan bersama!”

“Akachin dan Kurochin menyusahkan seluruh anggota klub dengan pertengkaran kalian,” kata Murasakibara.

“Heh. Lebih baik kalian cepat ciuman dan bercinta saja daripada merepotkan semua orang,” sambung Aomine.

“Aominecchi!” Kise menyanggah. “Jangan terlalu vulgar!”

“Tapi benar kata Aomine. Bukannya aku menyetujui caranya yang vulgar, tapi kalian harus cepat baikan. Syuting sudah tertunda terlalu lama akibat kelakuan kalian yang kekanakan,” kata Midorima tiba-tiba. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, Akashi tidak menyangka bahwa Midorima ikut-ikutan dalam operasi konyol ini.

“Kalau kalian baikan, kukasih _pocky_ , deh,” ujar Murasakibara.

“Dan karena itu, cepatlah berbaikan dan kami pergi dulu, oke!” Kise berseru. Suara-suara yang mengemukakan persetujuan terdengar dari mulut ketiga pemuda lainnya. Kemudian, bunyi langkah kaki menyusul.

“Tunggu! Kalian mau meninggalkan kami di sini?” Tetsuya buru-buru memanggil. Ia menggedor pintu beberapa kali untuk menarik perhatian teman-temannya di luar, tapi percuma. Tidak ada jawaban yang datang dari seberang pintu.

Ia positif ditinggalkan untuk berduaan saja dengan Akashi.

“Mereka sudah pergi, percuma kauteriak-teriak,” kata akashi.

Tetsuya melotot. “Ini semua karena kau membawa-bawa perasaan pribadi ke proyek klub.”

“Aku?” Akashi mendengus. “Kau yang bertingkah saat syuting.”

“Setidaknya aku tidak mengganti-ganti jadwal syuting seenaknya hanya karena kesal.”

“Dan aku tidak pernah berpura-pura tidak hadir saat jadwal syuting.”

“Itu karena kau mencolok, jangan salahkan aku kalau semua orang langsung melihat warna rambutmu.”

“Bukankah mencolok jauh lebih bagus daripada tidak dipedulikan?”

“Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau selalu mencari tempat sepi untuk bersantai, kalau kau begitu senang menjadi pusat perhatian?” balas Tetsuya. “Kise-kun menikmati semua perhatian yang ia dapat. Berbeda denganmu.”

Akashi terlihat seratus kali lebih kesal. “Kau sangat mengerti Kise, ya.”

“Apa maksudmu, aku hanya—” Tetsuya menghentikan bicaranya. Amarahnya yang nyaris meledak, kini sedikit padam, berganti dengan rasa takjub pada kesimpulan baru yang ia tangkap. “Akashi-kun.”

Akashi membuang muka. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada.

Kalau diingat-ingat, semua ini bermula dari pesta ulang tahun klub minggu lalu. Seorang kakak kelas menyelundupkan bir, dan Tetsuya yang tidak begitu kuat minum, kabarnya tertidur di pangkuan Kise saat Akashi selesai berbicara dengan guru pembimbing. Akashi yang _bad mood_ , selama berhari-hari menyusahkan Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya ikut kesal. Namun, jika alasannya hanya karena ….

“Akashi-kun, membuat semua orang susah hanya karena cemburu itu tidak baik,” kata Tetsuya.

Akashi menyipitkan mata. “Apa? Kuroko, kau—”

“Kau cemburu, kan?”

“Jangan berpikiran bodoh, aku—”

“Aku hanya menyukai Akashi-kun.”

Akashi terdiam. Kedua tangannya jatuh di pangkuan.

“Aku hanya menganggap Kise-kun sebagai teman yang berharga. Sama seperti Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, bahkan Nijimura-senpai.”

Tetsuya berjalan ke arah Akashi, mendekatinya hingga hanya tersisa sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

“Aku berharap kau percaya padaku, tapi ….”

Raut wajah Akashi terlihat seakan ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pada akhirnya, ia menggeleng pelan. “Tidak, kau benar. Aku berlaku kekanakan.”

“Kau memang kekanakan.”

Akashi tersenyum tipis. “Aku selalu bisa berpikir tenang bahkan saat keadaan terjepit, tapi kalau sudah tentangmu, Kuroko, rasanya akal sehatku hilang.”

Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya. “Aku anggap itu pujian.”

Akashi menghela napas. Ia mengamit kedua tangan Tetsuya dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. “Aku percaya padamu.”

“Hmm,” kata Tetsuya, “memang tingkahmu sudah membuatku susah ….”

“Kuroko—”

“… tapi ada rasa senang tersendiri begitu tahu kau sedang cemburu.”

“Tetsuya, itu tidak lucu,” kata Akashi, mulai terlihat kesal lagi.

Tetsuya tertawa. Ia mendekati Akashi dan mencuri cium di bibir. Saat ia menarik diri lagi, Akashi sudah tersenyum padanya.

“Kita harus berterima kasih pada anak-anak lain,” kata Tetsuya.

“Mungkin,” kata Akashi dengan sebelah bibir tertarik ke atas. “Setelah aku memberi hukuman yang pantas.”

Tetsuya pikir, itu ide bagus.

 

 

**_2015, Summer. Dream Studio, Inc._ **

Tetsuya berlari. Napasnya memburu dan keringat membuat rambutnya lembap, poni menempel pada dahinya. Ia berbelok di lorong pertama, dan jantungnya berpacu saat melihat kehebohan di luar studio satu, lokasi syuting Mimpi Hitam Putih. Banyak kru yang menonton dan berkumpul di depan pintu, dan ada pula yang berlari keluar sambil menelepon.

Tetsuya tengah menghitung biaya yang telah ia keluarkan untuk proyek ini, ketika ia menerima kabar itu dari telepon Kagetora. Aliran listrik yang bermasalah pada salah satu peralatan elektronik menyebabkan kebakaran kecil saat syuting. Positifnya, tidak ada korban jiwa ataupun luka-luka. Negatifnya … _setting_ -nya rusak parah.

Tetsuya berhasil menerobos masuk dari kerumunan kru, dan dadanya mencelos saat melihat kondisi studio. Busa putih dari tabung pemadam api tersebar di sudut kiri panggung. Sofa cokelat yang setengah hangus, meja yang sudah rubuh, serta—

Tetsuya berlari mendekat. Ia mencari-cari di mana lampu berdiri antik yang ia pesan khusus sampai ke Austria itu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapaknya.

“Kuroko!” Kagetora memanggil. Wajah dan tangannya kotor dengan abu, dan rautnya lelah. “Untunglah kaudatang.”

“Kagetora-san, di mana lampu berdirinya?”

Kagetora menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan lengan baju. “Aah. Kabar buruk.” Ia menunjuk dengan dagunya ke sisi seberang studio, tempat barang-barang ditumpuk karena terbakar. “Rusak parah.”

Benar saja, kap lampunya yang berwarna putih dengan ukiran bunga-bunga opium kini sudah legam dan hangus. Bahkan, separuh tiangnya sudah tidak ada. Lampu itu tergeletak di lantai dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

“Lampu itu hanya ada dua puluh di seluruh dunia ….” Tetsuya tiba-tiba saja kehilangan energi. Kejadian ini memang akan membuatnya bekerja dua kali, membeli dan menyewa ulang semua yang terbakar. Proses pengambilan film sudah berjalan lebih dari separuhnya, tidak mungkin lagi untuk mengganti desain _setting_ karena ia harus menyamakan seluruh benda dengan yang sudah terekam. Namun khusus lampu itu, ia tidak bisa menggantinya tanpa memesan khusus—dan itu membutuhkan waktu sangat lama.

“Kita harus mencari tahu di mana yang sembilan belas lagi,” kata Kagetora tanpa semangat. Ia memijat pelipisnya. “Kalau bisa.”

“Ya …. Tapi untuk menemukan satu itu saja sudah sulit ….” Tetsuya menggeleng. Pikirannya kalut, antara tahu tidak mungkin untuk mencari yang sama persis, tapi lebih tidak mungkin lagi untuk mengulang pengambilan gambar untuk begitu banyak adegan. Panik mulai menyergap. “Aku akan coba hubungi beberapa kenalanku.”

Kagetora mengangguk. “Ya, aku akan bernegosiasi dengan produser dan sutradara,” katanya dengan tidak meyakinkan.

Tetsuya bergegas menuju pintu, tapi di tengah jalan ia nyaris menabrak Akashi.

“Kuroko,” kata Akashi. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Tetsuya, menyeimbangkan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, terlihat jelas ia pun tidak luput dari frustrasi. “Kudengar kondisinya buruk. Tapi tidak kusangka sejauh ini.”

Tetsuya melepaskan diri. “Aku harus buru-buru.”

“Lampu antik yang kaupesan di Austria?”

Seperti biasa, Akashi begitu cepat menebak. Tetsuya hanya bisa mengangguk.

“Kita bisa menggantinya dengan yang mirip. Pasti ada yang mirip.”

“Aku harus coba dulu menemukan yang sama,” kata Tetsuya.

“Lampu antik itu hanya ada dua puluh di dunia, kan?”

“Benar, tapi kita tidak akan tahu kalau kita tidak mencoba dulu,” Tetsuya bersikeras. Ia tahu argumennya lemah, dan ia sadar apa yang ia cari memiliki kemungkinan yang teramat kecil untuk terealisasi, tapi … apa gunanya ada dirinya di sini sebagai _buyer_ jika ia tidak bisa menangani masalah seperti ini?

Akashi terlihat berpikir. Ia kemudian mengangguk pasti. “Baiklah, aku akan membantu.”

Tetsuya tercengang. “Apa? Tapi itu bukan tugasmu.”

“Proyek ini adalah proyek bersama. Tentu saja ini juga tugasku. Dan tugas kru yang lainnya.” Kemudian Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menelepon bawahannya di _Art Department,_ serta meminta tolong pada kru _setting_ yang ada di ruangan.

Tetsuya memerhatikan kesibukan itu untuk beberapa saat. Tekadnya untuk menemukan lampu itu menjadi semakin kuat.

“Terima kasih, Akashi-kun,” ujarnya sebelum ia pun mulai menelepon kenalannya sambil berlari keluar untuk menghidupkan _laptop_ di ruang kerjanya _._

Berbagai _website_ ia kunjungi—bahkan forum-forum yang berisi berita tidak jelas. Rumor akan keberadaan lampu itu sangat banyak, tapi hanya sedikit yang bisa dikonfirmasi. Dan, Tetsuya sudah pernah mencoba semuanya saat ia mencari lampu itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Jam demi jam berlalu, dan Tetsuya masih belum menemukan titik terang. Ia sudah nyaris dikuasai kesal dan rasa putus asa, ketika Akashi membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Wajahnya cerah, dan tangannya menggenggam ponsel.

“Kuroko,” kata Akashi, “salah satu staff di _Art Department_ punya teman yang suka mengoleksi replika barang antik. Salah satunya lampu itu.”

Tetsuya berdiri seketika. “Replika?”

Akashi mengangguk. “Memang bukan asli, tapi dari fotonya, replika ini cukup menyerupai aslinya. Kita bisa menggunakannya, kan?” Ia menunjukkan foto di layar ponselnya. 

 

 

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. “Ada di mana? Aku akan mengambilnya.”

“Sudah dalam perjalanan ke sini.”

Kelegaan sontak membanjiri Tetsuya. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak lemas. “Syukurlah,” katanya sebelum ia terduduk kembali di kursi.

Akashi mendekatinya dengan pandangan cemas. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Tetsuya mengeleng. “Aku ….” Tiba-tiba saja ia dipenuhi oleh keinginan untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Menari senang atau menyanyi. Namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan diri. “Rasanya lega sekali,” katanya sebelum mulai tertawa.

Akashi tersenyum. “Kita masih harus mengganti barang-barang lain yang terbakar.”

“Benar, tapi biarlah dulu. Kau bisa membantu, kan?”

“Tentu saja.”

Tetsuya tertawa lagi, dan Akashi pun tertular. Jika ada yang tidak sengaja melewati ruangan ini di lorong, mungkin mereka akan terheran-heran mengapa Akashi yang jarang tertawa dan Tetsuya yang terkenal berwajah datar bisa tergelak bersama.

Namun Tetsuya tidak peduli itu semua. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Fokus mengejar satu hal tanpa memedulikan hal lain. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan, Tetsuya tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Akashi di hadapannya.

Berteman kembali dengan Akashi mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

 

 

**_2003, Autumn. Jiyugaoka Suburb Area._ **

“Bersulang!” Kise berseru sembari mengacungkan gelas berisi jus jeruk ke udara. Tanpa sengaja, ia menyenggol botol jus yang diletakkan di meja, dan cairan kuning itu membasahi seragam SMA Teikou yang ia pakai.

“Bodoh,” kata Aomine. Ia buru-buru menyingkir, takut terkena tumpahan jus.

“Memang bodoh,” kata Midorima.

“Bodoh,” Tetsuya menimpali.

“Bodoh sekali, Kisechin,” sahut Murasakibara, sebelum kembali mengunyah keripik kentang.

Kise memberengut. Ia melepaskan blazernya dengan ogah-ogahan dan bangkit untuk mengambil kain lap. “Kalian kejam sekali!”

“Tentu saja. Apa yang harus dirayakan? Kekalahan?” kata Midorima ketus. Kemudian ia menyadari apa yang ia katakan, dan melirik ke arah Akashi yang sedari tadi diam. “Oh, aku tidak bermaksud ….”

Ya, siang itu mereka baru saja mengecap kegagalan dalam kompetisi film amatir yang setiap tahun selalu dimenangkan oleh SMA Teikou. Selain mencoreng keberhasilannya memimpin klub, itu juga kegagalan pertama Akashi dalam segala hal. Tetsuya adalah yang pertama memberi usul untuk mengadakan acara pelipur lara, dan Midorima menawarkan rumahnya untuk dijadikan tempat berkumpul. Kini mereka mengelilingi meja makan keluarga Midorima, menghadapi suasana hati Akashi yang tidak juga membaik.

“Bukannya merayakan kekalahan, tapi apa salahnya kita rileks sedikit. Supaya besok bisa semangat lagi,” kata Kise dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Ia mengembalikan kain lap ke wastafel, lalu menghempas diri ke kursi.

“Kise,” kata Akashi. Kise terlihat seakan ia nyaris lompat karena kaget. Dan yang lain, termasuk Tetsuya, segera menegakkan badan. Akashi lama tidak melanjutkan, seolah-olah ia menikmati ketegangan di wajah teman-temannya, sebelum ia berkata, “… kau benar.”

“Eh?” Kise terperangah. “Apa?

“Kita tidak boleh terus bersedih.”

“Ya, sejak awal itu memang bukan salah kita.” Aomine, yang paling cepat pulih dari ketegangan, menggaruk kepalanya. “Kalau tas Tetsu tidak dicopet, kita pasti bisa mengumpul film itu tepat waktu.”

Tetsuya tertunduk. Pagi ini, dalam perjalanan mengantarkan film yang akan diikutsertakan dalam kompetisi, tasnya yang berisi film itu dicopet. Ia dan anak-anak lain bergegas kembali untuk mengambil cadangan rekaman yang tersimpan di ruang klub, tapi tetap saja … mereka tidak berhasil mengumpulkan tepat waktu.

“Maaf,” kata Tetsuya.

“Tidak, itu salah kita karena tidak mengumpulkan lebih cepat. Kita terlena dengan banyak hal, proses pembuatan film jadi dua kali lebih lama. Hal ini harus dievaluasi,” kata Akashi.

“Benar, dan kita masih punya cadangan filmnya. Tasmu benar-benar hilang, itu lebih menyedihkan,” kata Midorima.

“Tidak apa-apa, hanya ada film itu dan baju kotor di sana.”

Hal itu membuat Kise tertarik. “Oh? Apa kau habis bermalam, Kurokocchi?”

Kontan, wajah Tetsuya terasa panas. Kise dan Aomine sibuk bersiul-siul melihatnya. Midorima terbatuk-batuk, wajahnya mungkin dua kali lebih merah dari Tetsuya. Hanya Murasakibara yang tampak lebih tertarik dengan deretan kue di meja.

Akashi melipat tangan di depan dada. “Kalau kalian punya waktu untuk bertingkah kekanakan, lebih baik kita mulai evaluasinya sekarang.”

“Eeh, tapi hari ini kita bersantai!” protes Kise.

“Dan jangan salahkan kami kalau kau merasa malu karena ketahuan habis melakukan yang tidak-tidak dengan Tetsu,” kata Aomine. Sontak, Midorima dan Kise menendang masing-masing tulang kering kaki kiri dan kanan Aomine di bawah meja. “Ow! Apa-apaan!”

“Minechin tidak punya otak,” kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah.

“Aku tidak mau dibilang begitu olehmu!”

“Aomine, mungkin kau tidak sabar ingin melihat daftar tugasmu untuk proyek selanjutnya, ya?” Akashi bertanya dengan senyuman yang tidak sampai ke matanya.

Aomine terdiam seribu bahasa.

Tetsuya kelepasan tertawa. Hanya tawa kecil yang berlangsung tidak sampai sepuluh detik, tapi sudah cukup untuk menarik perhatian teman-temannya. Mereka semua terpukau, bahkan Aomine sampai melongo, seakan telah melihat sesuatu yang mustahil—seperti babi terbang. Hanya Akashi yang kini tersenyum lebih tulus, mengobservasinya dari seberang meja.

“Aku juga manusia,” kata Tetsuya lemah.

“Oh! Kalau Akashicchi bilang, ‘kukira kau malaikat’, aku bisa ngilu mendengarnya,” kata Kise mencairkan suasana.

Aomine menimpuk kepala Kise dengan keripik kentang Murasakibara. Berang, Murasakibara mencoba untuk mencekik Aomine. Namun Midorima dengan cekatan menahan badan Murasakibara, dan itu semua membuat Tetsuya ingin tertawa lagi. Di tengah keributan itu, mata Tetsuya bertemu dengan Akashi.

Mata Akashi terlihat lelah. Tetsuya tahu ia tidak tidur semalaman menyiapkan kompetisi ini. Sejujurnya, mereka semua tidak tidur. Namun tidak ada yang saling menyalahkan. Alih-alih menangis kecewa, mereka malah bercanda seperti sekarang. Tetsuya membalas senyuman Akashi.

Tetsuya yakin, biarpun mustahil bagi Akashi untuk tidak merasa kecewa, pasti di dalam hatinya … ia juga bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang baik.

 

 

**_2015, Summer. Dream Studio, Inc._ **

Tetsuya berhasil mendapatkan pengganti untuk seluruh barang-barang yang terbakar sebelum syuting Mimpi Hitam Putih dilanjutkan kembali. Ia terpaksa melembur beberapa hari, dan harus bolak-balik pergi dari Tokyo, Nagano, dan Kyoto nyaris tanpa istirahat yang cukup. Namun semua itu terbayar ketika ia melihat Kise dan Momoi berakting, dengan _setting_  yang persis sama seperti sebelum kebakaran.

Seusai syuting, Tetsuya terkulai di sofa panjang hitam di ruang istirahat tiga yang sudah sepi di pukul dua dini hari. Ia menyandarkan kepala di penyangga tangan, punggungnya merebah dan kakinya ditekuk di atas sofa. Tetsuya hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar tanpa bermaksud tertidur. Namun ketika ia membuka mata lagi, ia melihat sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk dari jendela besar di dinding seberang.

Artinya ia terlelap tanpa disadari.

Tetsuya duduk dengan susah payah dan memutar kepalanya yang pegal. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan berteriak kelelahan. Ia mengusap belakang lehernya, lalu membeku saat mendapati dirinya tidak sendiri.

Akashi tertidur di salah satu bangku kecil yang dijajarkan mengelilingi meja panjang. Wajahnya terbenam di antara kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Rambutnya berantakan, dan jas hitamnya tergeletak di lantai. Mungkin terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Terdengar bunyi napas teratur yang menandakan Akashi masih pulas. Sama seperti Tetsuya, kru _setting_ dan _Art_ juga melembur. Akashi pun tidak luput dari kesibukan itu.

Tetsuya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan melihat angka 06.25 tertera di layar. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam lagi sampai ruang istirahat yang memang dikhususkan untuk kru Mimpi Hitam Putih ini dipenuhi oleh rekan kerjanya yang lain. Tetsuya berdiri dan meregangkan badan. Ia melintasi meja panjang, kemudian menyeduh teh dari termos air panas yang sudah disediakan.

Tetsuya mengaduk gula dan menyandarkan pinggul pada sisi _pantry_. Sembari menyesap teh panas, ia memerhatikan Akashi.

Perasaannya pada Akashi masih bercampur-aduk. Lebih banyak sakit mungkin. Namun ada sesuatu yang lain. Yang membuatnya rela untuk tetap berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Akashi. Yang membuatnya terus mengamati lekuk tubuh Akashi, dan mengingat semua yang Akashi lakukan bersamanya selama memperbaiki _setting_ yang terbakar.

Tetsuya melihat sosok Akashi yang baru dengan kesan yang berbeda. Bukan sebagai orang asing, bukan pula sebagai laki-laki yang pernah mengisi hatinya dengan pilu.

Ia murni seorang Akashi Seijuurou, _Art Director_ Mimpi Hitam Putih yang telah banyak membantu Tetsuya. Seorang teman dan rekan kerja yang sama-sama memikirkan Mimpi Hitam Putih lebih dari apa pun.

Tetsuya tersenyum. Sinar matahari membuat rambut Akashi berkilauan. Tetsuya meletakkan cangkir teh yang sudah separuh kosong di _pantry_ , kemudian mendatangi Akashi. Ia meraih jas Akashi dari lantai, lalu dengan perlahan, menyampirkannya di pundak Akashi.

Tetsuya meninggalkan ruang istirahat dengan senyuman tulus yang masih terukir di bibir.

 

 

**Bersambung ....**


	3. Chapter 3

**_2004, Summer. Teikou High Shcool._ **

Tetsuya memandangi sosok Akashi yang duduk di sisi jendela ruang klub film SMA Teikou. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya dilihat oleh Akashi di luar sana, tapi ia bisa menebak. Kemungkinan, perhatian Akashi tertuju pada Kise yang tengah menghibur para penggemarnya di lapangan sekolah.

Kepindahan Kise ke SMA yang memang ditujukan untuk mereka yang fokus bekerja di bidang hiburan sudah diputuskan. Ia pun sudah mengajukan pengunduran dirinya dari klub film. Tetsuya hadir ketika Kise berbincang dengan Akashi, dan ia pun tahu apa yang tersirat dalam benak Akashi saat ia memberikan persetujuannya.

Kise yang dengan pasti melangkah mengejar mimpi, pasti terlihat begitu menyilaukan bagi Akashi.

“Akashi-kun?” Tetsuya memulai.

Akashi menyandarkan dahinya pada kaca jendela. Ia menutup mata. “Kuroko, aku sedang tidak _mood_.”

Tetsuya mendekat. Sejujurnya, ia sudah mulai lelah dengan perilaku Akashi. “Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi di rumah?”

Rahang Akashi mengeras. Ia lagi-lagi melayangkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Kini dari posisinya, Tetsuya bisa melihat Kise yang tersenyum ceria, dikelilingi para gadis. Tetsuya melirik Akashi, dan hatinya sakit menyaksikan apa yang tersirat di wajahnya.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Kubilang aku sedang tidak _mood._ ”

Tetsuya menghela napas. “Percuma kaumarah padaku. Atau pada Kise-kun.”

“Diamlah.”

“Kau tetap akan melanjutkan sekolah ke jurusan film, kan? Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya berkata. Daripada pertanyaan, itu lebih terdengar seperti hardikan. “Kau juga bisa seperti Kise-kun.”

Akashi hanya melihat Tetsuya sekilas. “Kau tidak tahu apa yang kaukatakan.”

“Hmm,” gumam Tetsuya. Suasana hati Akashi yang terus memburuk membuat mereka tidak pernah bisa untuk berbicara tanpa bertengkar akhir-akhir ini. Tetsuya tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya. Apakah pada dirinya? Ataukah Akashi? “Apa kau sudah menyerahkan formulir pilihan universitas?”

“Belum.”

Tetsuya menahan kesal. “Kau masih bingung?”

Akashi memijat pelipisnya. Dahinya berkerut dan tampak jelas ia sedang menahan amarah juga. “Tidak, aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan? Percayalah padaku.”

Tetsuya tidak menyahut untuk beberapa saat. Ia mengatur napas, masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya salah pada mereka. Pada akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. “Maafkan aku. Bukannya aku tidak percaya, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini kau—”

“Kuroko,” Akashi memotong, “diamlah.”

Tetsuya mengepalkan jari-jarinya. Amarah yang sedari tadi ia tahan, memuncak. Ia menggigit bibir, lalu berbalik sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa memperburuk keadaan. Berdasarkan pengalaman, tidak ada gunanya berdiskusi ketika Akashi sedang seperti ini.

Sesungguhnya hati kecil Tetsuya masih mengharapkan Akashi memanggilnya, tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Tetsuya keluar dan harus mengendalikan diri untuk tidak membanting pintu seperti anak SD.

 

 

**_2015, Autumn. Dream Studio, Inc._ **

Di awal musim gugur, ketika syuting Mimpi Hitam Putih mencapai penghujung, Akashi mendatangi Tetsuya dengan secangkir kopi hangat di tangan. Tetsuya mengerjap bingung. Ia terlampau serius dengan pekerjaannya yang sudah mencapai masa genting—alias menghitung total pengeluaran yang harus ditebus oleh manajemen proyek Hitam Putih—hingga tidak menyadari hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia masih sedikit disorientasi saat Akashi meletakkan kopi itu di meja.

“Kau terus di depan komputer. Istirahatlah sebentar,” kata Akashi.

Tetsuya memijat ujung dalam matanya. “Terima kasih. Tapi ini sudah tanggung.”

“Sudah mau selesai?”

“Sedikit lagi. Aku harus berhati-hati jika tidak mau rugi.”

“Justru karena kau harus teliti, istirahatlah dulu. Semakin lelah, semakin besar peluang melakukan kesalahan.” Akashi mengintip file _E_ _xcel_ yang sedang dikerjakan Tetsuya. “Apa kau sudah makan malam?”

Tangan Tetsuya yang sedang menggerakkan _mouse_ , terhenti. Jantungnya berdetak cepat tanpa diundang.

“Belum,” katanya pelan.

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?” tanya Akashi. “Aku tahu restoran yang bagus di dekat sini. Kita bisa kembali ke sini sebelum larut.”

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Ia akhirnya benar-benar memandang Akashi. “Untuk apa?”

Wajah tenang Akashi berubah. Mungkin ia tidak menyangka Tetsuya akan bertanya. Atau mungkin ia merencanakan hal lain di balik pembawaannya yang percaya diri.

“Sudah kuduga aku harus jujur kalau denganmu,” kata Akashi akhirnya.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Kuroko,” Akashi memulai. Tatapannya intens dan membuat perut Tetsuya bergejolak. “Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu. Tidak sekali pun selama sembilan tahun kita berpisah.”

Sesuatu menusuk-nusuk dada Tetsuya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang mendadak dingin.

“Karena itu aku ingin memulai lagi,” Akashi menambahkan, “jika kau bersedia.”

Tetsuya menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya. Kalau ia harus jujur, itu adalah kata-kata yang ia harapkan malam itu ketika Akashi mengusirnya. Bahkan, sampai sedetik yang lalu, hatinya masih mendambakan kata-kata itu. Menginginkan koreksi atas apa yang terjadi bertahun-tahun silam. Namun sekarang ….

“Kalau kau mengundangku makan bersama sebagai teman, aku akan menerimamu. Tapi kalau kau mengharap lebih, Akashi-kun, maaf … aku tidak bisa.”

Akashi hanya memandang dalam diam. Jika Tetsuya tidak mengenalnya, mungkin ia akan menebak bahwa Akashi sangat dewasa dan tenang. Namun tidak. Di balik postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan wajahnya yang kini nyaris tidak berekspresi, Tetsuya tahu Akashi menyimpan emosi lain.

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa Tetsuya acuhkan. Tidak.

Akashi kemudian mengangguk, lalu menyentuh tangan Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum pergi dari ruang kerja Tetsuya, ia berkata dengan lembut, “Istirahatkan matamu sebentar. Sampai nanti.”

Tetsuya menjatuhkan pandangan pada punggung tangannya yang masih merasakan kehangatan Akashi. Sesuatu yang buruk mengaduk-aduk dadanya. Mengacaukan ketenangannya.

Malam itu, Tetsuya mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi kembali pada pekerjaannya … tanpa hasil.

 

 

**_2004, Summer. Teikou High School._ **

“Kudengar kau tidak jadi melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan film,” ujar Tetsuya. Ia menghalangi Akashi di lorong lantai tiga gedung sekolah yang sunyi. Hanya ada perpustakaan yang nyaris tidak berpengunjung di ujung lorong. Tempat yang hanya didatangi Akashi jika ia ingin menyepi selama hampir tiga tahun bersekolah di SMA Teikou.

“Cepat juga beritanya menyebar,” jawab Akashi. “Aku baru saja mengganti pilihanku minggu lalu.” Ia menapak ke samping, berusaha melewati Tetsuya, tapi Tetsuya menghadangnya lagi.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mengubah cita-citaku. Itu umum terjadi di usia kita, kan?”

Tetsuya merengut. “Akashi-kun, memang sejak naik ke kelas tiga ini kau terlihat tidak menikmati film lagi ….”

“Baguslah kalau kau tahu.”

“… tapi kau juga jadi tidak pernah tersenyum.”

Akashi tertawa tanpa humor. “Tersenyum? Memang apa fungsinya itu, Kuroko? Sudahlah, kalau kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan film, aku akan mendukungmu.”

Kekesalan Tetsuya membumbung. “Mendukung? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mendukung keputusan Kise-kun untuk pindah ke sekolah yang lebih mengerti pekerjaannya sebagai aktor.”

Raut wajah Akashi berubah. Senyuman lenyap dari bibirnya. “Aku menyetujui kepindahannya.”

“Tidak dengan tulus. Sesungguhnya kau iri karena ia bisa mengejar mimpi, kan?”

“Iri? Aku—”

“Ini karena ayahmu, kan?”

Akashi membuang muka. Ia mencengkeram sebelah lengannya dan pundaknya tertekuk. Untuk pertama kalinya, Tetsuya menyaksikan Akashi yang gentar, rapuh. Namun saat ia bicara, suaranya tetap terdengar tenang. “Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.”

“Karena ayahmu menginginkanmu melanjutkan usaha kakekmu, walau ironisnya ia sendiri mengejar mimpi.”

“Kuroko, diamlah.”

“Kenapa kau tidak boleh mengejar mimpimu sendiri?”

“Kuroko!” Akashi setengah berteriak. Napasnya tersengal. “Ini sudah perjanjianku dengan Ayah. Aku hanya boleh bersenang-senang di klub film sampai SMA.”

Tetsuya menggeleng. “Tapi Akashi yang kukenal … tidak pernah menyerah. Ke mana tekadmu untuk tetap mengejar mimpi?”

“Ayahku membenci mimpinya,” kata Akashi. “Dia hanya tidak ingin aku mengalami hal yang sama.”

“Itu aneh. Apa pun yang terjadi pada ayahmu saat ia memutuskan mengejar mimpi, itu bukan salahmu.”

“Itu sudah perjanjian Ayah dengan Kakek. Bahwa anak laki-laki selanjutnya yang akan menjadi pewaris.”

“Lalu apakah si anak laki-laki tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan hidupnya sendiri?” kata Tetsuya dengan nada yang sedikit kasar. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti hubungan keluarga Akashi. Hubungan yang terlalu egois dan mengatasnamakan cinta orangtua. “Akashi-kun, kau bahkan tidak berkonsultasi dulu denganku.”

Ekspresi wajah Akashi mengeras. Sorot matanya dingin dan ia menegakkan badannya. “Kuroko, ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Memangnya kau siapa, apa hakmu untuk mengaturku?”

Tetsuya bagai ditampar mendengarnya. Ia memandang Akashi dengan tidak percaya. “Akashi-kun …?”

Tetsuya sadar ia terlalu lemah pada Akashi. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Tetsuya merasa apa pun yang Akashi katakan padanya bisa berdampak besar. Bukan kali pertama ia menahan diri atas tingkah Akashi yang terlalu menjunjung harga diri dan ego. Namun tidak pernah sekali pun Tetsuya menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Akashi.

Ia meminta dalam hati. Memohon agar Akashi menarik kata-katanya dan mengakui bahwa ia tidak bermaksud mengucapkan itu. Namun detik dan menit berlalu, Tetsuya tidak menemukan penyesalan dari Akashi.

Alih-alih meminta maaf, Akashi malah menghindari mata Tetsuya dan berkata, “Pergilah, Kuroko. Tinggalkan aku.”

Lidah Tetsuya kelu. Ia ingin berteriak dan memarahi Akashi yang berlaku seenaknya. Yang sudah berkali-kali tidak menghargai hubungan mereka. Namun ….

_Memangnya kau siapa, apa hakmu mengaturku?_

Mungkin … Tetsuya memang bukanlah seseorang yang berarti bagi Akashi.

Dengan hati yang lebur, Tetsuya berbalik dan bergegas menuruni tangga. Jika memang Tetsuya bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Akashi, ia akan mengabulkan permintaan Akashi.

Hubungan mereka hanya sampai di sini.

 

 

**_2015, Autumn. Ebisu Alley._ **

_White Smoke_ , bar langganan Tetsuya yang terletak di kawasan Ebisu. Tempatnya kecil, terjepit di antara tempat pachinko dan toko buku bekas. Berbagai model gitar dipajang di sepanjang dinding, dengan penerangan yang temaram. Musik jazz mengalir merdu. Biasanya, Tetsuya mampir setelah membeli buku hanya untuk minum segelas bir penghangat badan di hari-hari dingin. Beberapa kali ia datang untuk meredam emosi atau lari dari kenyataan. Seperti malam ini.

Proyek Mimpi Hitam Putih sudah nyaris rampung. Hanya tersisa satu adegan yang belum diambil, dan pekerjaan Tetsuya pun sudah sembilan puluh persen selesai. Tidak begitu banyak pernak-pernik baru yang harus ia buru. Karena itu ia bisa meluangkan waktu untuk minum-minum. Walaupun ia tidak begitu menyukai alkohol, setidaknya alkohol bisa menumpulkan kekhawatiran yang terus menghantuinya.

“Jadi, bagaimana Akashi?” Aomine langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Ia mengisyaratkan pada bartender untuk mengisi ulang gelas _whiskey_ miliknya, lalu mengangkat sebelah alis pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menghela napas. “Aku ingin melupakannya. Kenapa kau harus membicarakannya sekarang ….”

“Karena kita jarang ketemu.” Aomine menenggak _whiskey on the rock_ yang baru saja diberikan oleh bartender. “Dan, kau tidak pernah mengajakku minum-minum kalau sedang tidak punya masalah.”

“Aku bisa saja punya masalah lain. Seperti pekerjaan misalnya.”

Aomine memandang Tetsuya, seakan mengatakan kalau hanya orang bodoh yang percaya hal itu.

“Baiklah, kau benar. Akashi-kun mengajakku makan malam.”

“Hmm,” kata Aomine. “Lalu?”

Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibir. Ia mengusap permukaan gelas birnya yang setengah kosong. “Dia mengharapkan lebih. Aku menolak.”

Aomine melongo. Tangannya yang mengangkat gelas _whiskey_ berhenti di udara. “Kau bodoh atau apa?”

“Aomine-kun, aku tidak bisa bersama Akashi-kun lagi,” kata Tetsuya tegas.

Aomine melengos. “Tidak bisa? Apa alasanmu?”

“Masa lalu kami—”

“Masalahnya, Tetsu, sudah jelas kau juga tidak bisa melupakan Akashi.”

Tetsuya menyipitkan mata. “Aku tidak bisa melupakannya bukan karena ingin.”

“Sebelas dua belas,” kata Aomine sembari mengedikkan sebelah bahu. “Lagipula, katamu Akashi sudah kembali normal.”

“Lebih tepatnya, ia sudah berubah. Seperti perpaduan keduanya, dan mungkin yang lain lagi. Entahlah.”

“Terus, apa lagi masalahmu?”

Tetsuya mendesah lelah. “Aomine-kun ….”

Aomine mengangkat telapaknya, menyuruh Tetsuya diam. “Serius, Tetsu. Entah dia sudah berubah atau kembali normal, yang jelas dia sudah bukan Akashi yang menyeramkan, kan?” Aomine bergidik tiba-tiba. “Aku tidak mau mengingat bagaimana dia tiba-tiba berubah seram waktu SMA.”

“Kondisi mentalnya—”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu.” Aomine mengibaskan tangan. “Poinku tetap sama, apa lagi yang kaumasalahkan?”

Tetsuya menahan diri untuk memutar bola matanya. “Mungkin kalau kau membiarkanku bicara sampai selesai, kau akan mendapat jawabannya.”

Aomine memajukan bibir bawahnya, lalu meneguk _whiskey._ Tetsuya mengikuti dengan menenggak sisa birnya hingga habis.

“Maaf, Tsuruga-san, tolong segelas lagi,” katanya pada bartender, seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah ramah tapi pendiam dan kumis yang memutih.

Tsuruga tersenyum dan mulai meyiapkan segelas bir lagi. Tetsuya memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja, sadar akan mata Aomine yang terus mengobservasi gerak-geriknya.

“Aku bisa menerimanya sebagai teman lagi,” kata Tetsuya. “Tapi tidak semudah itu untuk kembali berhubungan. Kau tahu, saat SMA, aku bermaksud untuk berbaikan dengannya. Tapi ….” Tsuruga menyodorkan gelas bir yang terisi penuh pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengisi kerongkongannya dengan bir lagi sebelum melanjutkan. “Tapi dia berubah. Aku sampai terus-terusan memimpikan kejadian itu.”

“Sampai sekarang?”

Tetsuya mengingat-ingat. “Tidak. Tapi di bulan-bulan pertama proyek, aku masih sering bermimpi.”

Aomine mengangguk. “Kau sudah mulai memaafkannya?”

“Aku tidak tahu.”

“Akashi masih menyukaimu, kan?”

“Bukan itu masalahnya.”

“Tetsu,” Aomine berkata dan memaksa Tetsuya untuk menatap matanya. “Yang mana pun itu, Akashi tetap Akashi. Apa mungkin Akashi pernah tidak menyukaimu?”

“Dia pernah mengusirku, Aomine-kun.”

“Hmm,” ujar Aomine _._ “Aku tidak tahu isi otak Akashi karena yang mana pun dia tetap _aneh_ , tapi mungkin … mereka hanya punya cara yang berbeda dalam menghadapi masalah.”

Tetsuya tertunduk. Jemarinya memeluk gelas bir, merasakan dinginnya menusuk pori-pori.

“Akashi yang sekarang menginginkanmu. Itu yang penting, kan?”

Mungkin. Atau mungkin juga tidak. Tetsuya tidak tahu lagi harus berpikir apa. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja menghapus rasa sakitnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak bisa membenarkan perilaku Akashi, meskipun ia mengerti semua itu bukanlah kemauan Akashi sendiri. Ia mengerti, tapi, lagi-lagi … bagaimana ia bisa menerima?

Musim semi tahun 2005, tepat di hari kelulusan SMA, masih terbayang jelas bagaimana Tetsuya berpapasan dengan Akashi yang dengan percaya diri tersenyum pada adik-adik kelas. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pasti, punggung tegap, dan wajah yang yakin bahwa pilihan hidupnya adalah benar.

Akashi melihat Tetsuya di masa itu, dan, dengan senyuman yang sekilas tampak seperti Akashi yang ia kenal, Akashi menepuk pundak Tetsuya.

“ _Good luck_ , Tetsuya.”

Ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanan, melintasi jalan setapak menuju gerbang SMA Teikou. Tetsuya menyentuh tempat yang ditepuk Akashi. Tidak ada bekas apa pun di sana. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Kemudian Tetsuya berbalik untuk memandangnya dengan hati yang remuk, masih menumpukan harapan pada Akashi.

Namun, Akashi tidak kunjung menoleh.

Kini sepuluh tahun kemudian, Tetsuya merasa seakan ia masih berada di sana. Di lapangan SMA Teikou yang dipenuhi kegembiraan akan kelulusan. Seorang diri memandangi punggung tegap Akashi hingga hilang dari pandangan.

“Kau tidak cocok berkata bijak, Aomine-kun,” kata Tetsuya. Ia menepis memori yang membuat dadanya perih dari benaknya, dan menghabiskan sisa bir di gelasnya. “Tapi terima kasih.”

“Hmm,” kata Aomine. “Mungkin suatu saat kau akan mengakui kalau kata-kataku benar.”

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk tidak merespons.  

 

 

**_2015, Autumn. Kabukicho, Shinjuku._ **

Syuting Mimpi Hitam Putih resmi selesai di sore hari akhir bulan Oktober. Rangkaian bunga dan tepuk tangan meriah diberikan pada para aktor dan aktris yang terlibat. Kise dan Momoi membungkuk sopan. Wajah mereka sumringah, kedua tangan penuh dengan rangkaian bunga besar—karya Minamoto Aiko.

Proses _editing_ dan promosi memang masih akan berlangsung, tapi bagi banyak kru di departemen lain, selesainya syuting juga menandakan berakhirnya pekerjaan mereka di Mimpi Hitam Putih. Kemeriahan selesainya syuting, sekaligus perpisahan sementara untuk sebagian orang, dirayakan dengan minum-minum di kedai minum yang sama dengan saat perayaan dimulainya proyek setahun yang lalu. Novelis Mimpi Hitam Putih, Kawahara Gou, pun hadir meramaikan.

Tetsuya duduk di _tatami_ dan menyandar ke dinding, lagi-lagi dipepet oleh Kagetora dan Sakurai. Sutradara Fushimi yang sudah terlepas dari separuh bebannya, kini tertawa lepas dan bertepuk tangan mengiringi tarian mabuk Takao dan Hayama, salah satu _Best Boy,_ di tengah ruangan. Bahkan Kise dan Momoi yang supersibuk juga ikut bergabung, meski kabarnya mereka tidak akan bisa lama. Kise akan dijemput manajernya dalam setengah jam untuk berangkat ke lokasi syuting drama serinya, dan Momoi harus rekaman untuk _single_ terbaru.

Begitu pula dengan Akashi yang kini mengobrol dengan Produser Mitsuhige. Kabar yang Tetsuya dapat dari Kagetora, Akashi sudah terlibat dalam proyek besar lainnya—dan tentu saja ia tidak bisa membuang waktu lama untuk ikut pesta seperti ini. Itu berarti, kemungkinan besar Tetsuya tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi dalam waktu dekat. Atau tidak selamanya, jika mereka tidak bekerja sama dalam proyek film lagi.

Tetsuya menenggak sake dan merasakan cairan tajam membakar kerongkongannya.

Tidak apa-apa. Memang seharusnya begini. Semua hal antara dirinya dan Akashi sudah berakhir sepuluh tahun lalu, dan biarlah tetap demikian.

“Kuroko! Ini adalah pesta, pesta!” Kagetora mengangkat tinggi gelas birnya. “Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu, hah?”

“Wajahku memang sudah begini dari sananya. Dan Kagetora-san, aku tidak mau mengurusi dirimu jika kau tidak bisa menyetir karena mabuk.”

“Ah, kau bercanda. Kau menyukaiku, tentu saja kau akan mengantarku pulang,” kata Kagetora.

Tetsuya tidak dapat menahan senyum kecil. Walaupun setahun ini ada berbagai kejadian dengan Akashi yang membuat Tetsuya lelah lahir batin, ia tetap senang bekerja di bawah Kagetora dan kru lain di Mimpi Hitam Putih. Begitu banyak ilmu yang ia serap, dan Tetsuya yakin ia akan terus mengingat proyek ini sebagai pengalaman yang berharga.

Tetsuya lalu melirik ke arah Sakurai, yang sudah terlelap berbantalkan kedua lengannya di meja. Sesekali ia berkata “Maafkan aku” dalam tidurnya, tapi dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang tenang, Tetsuya menebak ia tidak bermimpi buruk.

“Kuroko.”

Tetsuya tersentak. Ia memutar badan untuk melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, dan menemukan Akashi yang berdiri dan sudah mengenakan jaket cokelatnya di ujung meja.

“Aku ingin bicara sebentar,” kata Akashi lagi.

Kagetora menepuk pundak Tetsuya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata. “ _Go_ , anak muda.”

“Kagetora-san, hentikan,” kata Tetsuya, tidak dapat menyembunyikan gugup. Namun ia tetap membungkus diri dengan jaketnya sendiri, lalu merangkak melewati punggung Kagetora. Ia menjaga agar pandangannya tetap ke bawah meski ia sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Langkah kaki Akashi mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka mengenakan sepatu yang diletakkan di rak dekat pintu masuk, sebelum keluar untuk disambut oleh udara musim gugur.

Hanya kebisuan yang mewarnai kebersamaan mereka. Mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang dan kebisingan dari dalam kedai mengingatkan Tetsuya akan setahun yang lalu. Akashi memandang ke arah jalan raya, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket. Mau tidak mau, dari posisinya, Tetsuya harus mengakui kesempurnaan tulang pipi Akashi, garis hidungnya yang tinggi, tubuhnya yang membuat jaket biasa terlihat seratus kali lebih menarik. Layaknya Tetsuya mengakui ketampanan dan kecantikan para model dan artis yang pernah bekerja sama dengannya.

“Kuroko,” Akashi memulai, membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya. “Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama.”

“Oh,” kata Tetsuya. “Ya, aku tahu. Kagetora sudah menceritakan tentang proyek barumu.”

Akashi tersenyum. Ia mendekat, dan tiba-tiba saja ia menarik Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya. Aroma Akashi yang Tetsuya kenal menyelimutinya.

“Akashi—”

“Maafkan aku,” kata Akashi di telinga Tetsuya. Rambutnya menggelitik pipi Tetsuya, dan Tetsuya hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan. Akashi yang begitu bangga … telah meminta maaf dan memeluknya … di tempat umum. Kedua tangannya hangat menyentuh tengkuk dan melingkari pinggang Tetsuya. “Aku mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu. Selalu.”

Kemudian ia melepaskan Tetsuya. Pelukan yang singkat dan kata-kata yang membuat hati Tetsuya teriris. Dan kini Tetsuya mengerti arti senyuman itu. Sedih, pahit, dan ….

Selamat tinggal.

Akashi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket lagi, lalu berjalan menjauh. Ia melintasi trotoar yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arah Tetsuya. Bagai _deja vu_ , Tetsuya hanya bisa mematung. Lidahnya kelu dan sesuatu yang pahit naik ke kerongkongannya. Tetsuya menahan mual.

Sekali lagi, Tetsuya hanya bisa melihat punggung Akashi. Bagai sejarah yang selalu terulang. Atau kaset rusak yang terus berputar tanpa henti. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

 

 

**_2015, Winter. Koen Dori, Shibuya._ **

“Oke, Kuroko-kun. Aku akan mengabarimu lagi kalau ada tawaran baru,” kata Mibuchi Reo, salah satu agen perfilman yang Tetsuya gunakan. Mibuchi menyatukan beberapa helai kertas dengan penjepit, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja. “Dengan pengalamanmu di Mimpi Hitam Putih, aku yakin akan semakin banyak tawaran kerja yang masuk.”

“Terima kasih, Mibuchi-san. Kalau begitu aku pamit,” kata Tetsuya. Ia mengangguk kecil pada laki-laki yang tersenyum dan mengedip genit dari mejanya itu. Bertahun-tahun bekerja dengan Mibuchi, Tetsuya sudah hapal dengan tingkah lakunya. Profesional dan ulet, hanya … sedikit senang bermain mata dengan laki-laki.

Tetsuya menuruni tangga sempit yang langsung terhubung dengan tepi jalanan Shibuya. Gedung tempat Mibuchi beroperasi memang tidak begitu besar, dan ia juga tidak seterkenal agen-agen lain. Namun itu bukan berarti ia tidak lihai. Tetsuya berhutang banyak padanya—karena Mibuchilah karirnya bisa berkembang sejauh ini.

Tetsuya mengenakan sarung tangan yang sedari tadi ia kantungi. Menurut ramalan cuaca, suhu hari ini akan turun hingga lima derajat celsius. Kemungkinan, ini akan menjadi musim dingin terdingin selama lima tahun belakangan. Bulan Desember belum berakhir, dan Tetsuya sudah menyaksikan salju turun beberapa kali.

Kakinya yang terbungkus bot hitam menyusuri jalanan licin. Napasnya membentuk uap, dan Tetsuya membenarkan letak syal biru tuanya di leher. Sesekali ia memerhatikan barang-barang yang dijual di etalase sepanjang jalan. Baju-baju musim dingin, buku-buku, serta ornamen-ornamen Natal dipajang dengan cantik. Seandainya Tetsuya tidak menabung untuk modifikasi mobil yang ia gunakan untuk berburu barang-barang proyek film, ia pasti sudah sibuk membeli berbagai buku terbitan baru—

Langkah Tetsuya terhenti. Matanya tertuju pada sederetan poster berukuran A3 yang terpampang di sepanjang dinding. Wajah Kise Ryouta dan Momoi Satsuki menghias poster yang bernuansa klasik itu. Tulisan ‘ _Coming Soon on March 22nd, 2016’_ tertera besar di dasar poster. Tetsuya mendekat, menyentuh permukaan salah satu poster tersebut.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak perayaan berakhirnya proyek Mimpi Hitam Putih. Dua bulan sejak kali terakhir Akashi memeluknya, dan … mengakhiri semuanya.

Tetsuya mengerjap. Ia bisa merasakan air mata terkumpul di sudut-sudut matanya. Dorongan untuk merutuki diri sendiri pun hadir kembali.

_“Terus, apa lagi masalahmu?”_

Kata-kata Aomine membuat Tetsuya semakin jauh tenggelam dalam penyesalan. Tidak ada masalah, tentu tidak ada. Semua ini hanyalah kebodohan tetsuya sendiri yang mempersulit keadaan. Ia terlalu keras kepala, pendendam. Gengsi. Bersikeras ingin membuktikan bahwa cara Akashi salah. Padahal, Tetsuya sendiri tidak luput dari kesalahan.

Sekarang … semua sudah terlambat.

 

 

**_2016, Winter. Yodobashi,  Shinjuku._ **

Penayangan spesial Mimpi Hitam Putih dilakukan di awal Februari. Tetsuya menerima undangannya, lalu menghabiskan waktu untuk berguling-guling di atas kasur. Dari segi profesionalitas, ia tahu bahwa ia harus datang. Apalagi ia tidak punya alasan yang bagus untuk tidak datang. Proyek filmnya yang baru masih dalam tahap perencanaan, dan ia masih belum harus bekerja _full time._ Namun jika datang, artinya ia harus menghadapi kebodohannya sendiri.

Rasa takut membuat perutnya mulas.

Namun pada akhirnya, setelah Aomine berteriak padanya dari seberang telepon, “Mau berapa kali kau berlaku idiot, hah, Tetsu?”, Tetsuya memutuskan ia memang harus pergi. Dan … meminta maaf pada Akashi.

Penayangan spesial itu diadakan di studio pribadi yang disewa khusus oleh tim Mimpi Hitam Putih. Di lantai satu gedung kecil bercat dominan putih itu sudah disiapkan jamuan untuk dinikmati selepas menonton film. Studionya sendiri terletak di lantai dua, dan hanya dipenuhi oleh segenap kru, artis, penulis novel, dan orang-orang berpengaruh di dunia perfilman.

Tetsuya datang dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasi keperakan. Berkat hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, ia berhasil menghindari ramah tamah yang, sejujurnya, hanya akan membuat mual di perutnya semakin menjadi. Ia naik ke lantai dua dan duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang. Gugup menguasai dirinya. Setiap beberapa menit sekali, Tetsuya menengok ke arah pintu masuk studio untuk melihat apakah Akashi sudah datang.

Tepat sebelum lampu dipadamkan dan film dimulai, Takao duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Tetsuya. Ia _nyengir_ dan berkata, “Baguslah kau juga bisa datang. Aku sedih begitu banyak yang tidak bisa hadir.”

“O-oh, siapa saja yang tidak bisa hadir?” tanya Tetsuya. Firasat buruk memenuhi dadanya.

“Morio-kun, Kise-kun, Hayama-kun, Akashi-san ….”

Tetsuya tidak mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Pikirannya terfokus hanya pada satu nama, _Akashi._

Tentu saja. Akashi sudah sibuk luar biasa dengan proyek besarnya yang baru. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya, ia memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk tidak datang. Dan mungkin, ia memang ingin menghindari Tetsuya.

Lampu studio dipadamkan dan lagu pembuka mengalir merdu. Wajah dan suara tawa Kise mencuri perhatian seisi ruangan. Adegan-adegan yang tadinya hanya Tetsuya saksikan sepotong-sepotong, kini menjadi satu kesatuan yang memukau. Beberapa kali Tetsuya mendengar desahan kagum dari para kritikus film yang duduk di depannya.

Namun, walaupun mata Tetsuya tidak lepas dari layar, pikirannya tidak di sana. Ia tidak bisa berkonsetrasi, hingga … ia melihat lampu berdiri yang ia cari bersama Akashi di layar. Suara tawa Akashi di hari itu terngiang kembali di telinganya, bercampur dengan milik Kise yang bergaung dari pengeras suara. Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Air mata Tetsuya menetes. Berbulan-bulan Tetsuya menahan, tapi kali ini ia tidak punya tekad untuk itu lagi. Tetsuya tidak menangis sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak menangisi Akashi yang dulu.

Namun ia menangisi Akashi yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan pelukannya.

Film sudah memasuki adegan terakhir ketika Tetsuya memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia menyeka matanya, lalu bergegas melewati deretan penonton lain dan menuju pintu. Ia setengah berlari menuruni tangga, dan sekali lagi bersyukur atas hawa kehadirannya yang tipis. Sungguh ia tidak ingin ditanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan mengunci diri di kamar, dan mungkin memutuskan untuk tidak pernah keluar lagi.

Tetsuya menyambar mantel cokelat tuanya dari tempat menggantung jaket, mengenakan sarung tangan, lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celananya. Ia melewati pintu utama dan menyusuri jalanan menuju tempat parkir umum yang selang beberapa gedung. Ia tidak ingin berbincang dengan siapa pun termasuk menggunakan _vallet_.

Matahari mulai tenggelam di barat. Gedung-gedung bagai dicat oranye. Tetsuya memandang langit, menghalau sinar matahari dengan sebelah tangan di dahi.

Dahulu kala, Kakek pernah menjelaskan pada Tetsuya kecil bagaimana ia terkagum-kagum pada pembuat film zaman dulu, yang bisa menangkap adegan indah tanpa memerlukan warna. Tetsuya tidak mengerti. Baginya, seindah apa pun film hitam-putih, tidak mungkin seindah film berwarna. Sampai ketika ia melihat Kakek memutar film sederhana dengan proyektor 8mm kuno yang bisa membuat Tetsuya menitikkan air mata. Indah, menyentuh. Kemudian Tetsuya memutar, dan memutar ulang film itu hingga pitanya putus.

Tetsuya meraung-raung kala itu. Ia merasa, seiring dengan putusnya pita film itu, penghubungnya dengan impiannya pun terputus. Kakek pun tertawa. Ia mengusap rambut Tetsuya, meyakinkan Tetsuya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

“Saat kau terjatuh meraih mimpi, ingatlah bahwa kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Seperti Kakek memperbaiki pita yang putus ini,” kata Kakek saat itu. Tangan tuanya membongkar gulungan rol film, dan memulai proses menyambung kembali pita yang putus.

Tetsuya memerhatikan semua itu dengan kekaguman.

Saat itu Tetsuya tidak tahu. Dalam meraih mimpi, ada hal-hal indah yang memabukkan. Ada rintangan yang membuat putus asa. Dan ada sesuatu yang harus dikorbankan. Selalu. Seperti Akashi dan Tetsuya. Mungkin mereka adalah korban kekejaman mimpi. Atau semata-mata individu yang diperbudak ego.

Tetsuya melangkah masuk ke area parkir umum. Mobil-mobil para tamu undangan berjajar rapi. Tetsuya mengangguk pada petugas yang duduk di posnya, lalu menuju tempat Mitsubishi Pajero miliknya diparkir. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk membuka kunci otomatis, lalu berhenti. Matanya membelalak dan … ia sulit memercayai yang ia lihat.

Akashi ada di sana. Bersandar di kap belakang Pajero, berbalut jaket biru laut dan syal abu-abu muda. Seketika ia menegakkan badan saat melihat Tetsuya datang.

“Kuroko ….”

Tetsuya tidak bisa bergerak selangkah pun. Di dalam kepalanya, ia berteriak. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Ada sejuta hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Dan yang terpenting, kata maaf yang ia tangguhkan lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

“Apa filmnya sudah selesai?” tanya Akashi. Ujung hidungnya memerah, dan uap mengepul dari napasnya. Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu di sini?

“Kenapa kau ada di sini?” Tetsuya balik bertanya. Suaranya terdengar tidak stabil di telinganya sendiri, tapi Tetsuya tidak memedulikan itu. Akashi ada di sini, menunggunya.

Akashi tersenyum. Ada kegugupan yang terpancar di sana. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa disadari oleh Tetsuya, mungkin. “Jadwalku tidak memungkinkan untuk ikut menonton bersama. Tapi … bagaimana pun aku ingin bertemu denganmu,” kata Akashi.

Jantung Tetsuya berdetak lebih kencang. “Denganku?”

“Mungkin kau tidak akan suka dengan apa yang kukatakan, tapi ….” Akashi mengambil jeda, menyisir poninya ke belakang dengan jari, seperti berusaha menutupi gugup. Helaian poni itu kembali menutupi dahinya dengan lembut. “Aku tidak bisa mengakhiri perasaanku padamu.”

Tetsuya menatap bagaimana Akashi melempar pandangannya jauh ke arah matahari yang sudah setengah tertutup deretan rumah. Bagaimana garis rahangnya mengeras dengan tekad. Dan bagaimana tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan abu-abu muda itu sedikit bergetar. Tetsuya menemukan dirinya pada Akashi.

“Aku sudah pernah melakukan hal … bodoh itu,” kata Akashi. Ia bertemu pandang dengan Tetsuya lagi. “Kau pernah bertanya, kan, apakah aku setuju dengan ayahku tentang mimpi.”

“… Bahwa mimpi adalah beban?”

“Aku tidak percaya,” ujar Akashi cepat. “Tidak pernah percaya. Mungkin memang apa yang kucari hanya ilusi. Tapi apa yang kurasakan ini ….” Akashi menggeleng, raut wajahnya membuat Tetsuya sakit melihatnya. “Itu bukan ilusi.”

Dada Tetsuya sesak. Ia melangkah lebih dekat. “Akashi—”

“Aku tidak mau menghabiskan hidupku untuk menyesal.”

“Aka—”

“Aku tidak mau mengulang semuanya lagi—“

“A—”

“Kuroko, aku tidak mau—”

“Akashi-kun!”

Tetsuya menghambur ke pelukan Akashi.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Akashi. Pipi Akashi begitu dingin, bersandingan dengan pipinya sendiri. Tetsuya merasakan seluruh tubuh Akashi yang tegang, sebelum perlahan kedua tangan Akashi menyentuh punggung Tetsuya.

“Kuroko …?”

“Tidak apa-apa,” kata Tetsuya. Sesuatu yang hangat hadir di matanya. Ia mengerjap. “Semua akan baik-baik saja.”

“Semua …?”

“Semua, jadi ….” Tetsuya mempererat pelukannya, berusaha menahan begitu banyak emosi yang meluap-luap di dada. “Jangan akhiri perasaanmu padaku.”

Sudah terlalu lama. Terlalu panjang jalan yang mereka lalui untuk menghindari satu sama lain. Sudah cukup. Tetsuya sudah muak dengan semua ini. Mengapa mereka tidak bisa jujur saja dari awal? Mengapa mereka harus menyiksa diri sendiri, untuk sesuatu yang sesungguhnya begitu jelas?

Seperti halnya memperbaiki pita film yang rusak, ada bagian yang harus digunting karena tidak bisa diselamatkan. Begitu pula dengan mereka. Ada yang harus dibuang, ditinggalkan. Ada bagian yang tergores dengan luka permanen. Namun, selalu ada hal baru kalau saja mereka mau mencari. Bukankah begitu?

“Maafkan aku,” kata Tetsuya setengah berbisik. “Maaf, Akashi-kun.”

Tetsuya merasakan jemari Akashi menyapu tengkuknya. Napas Akashi hangat membelai daun telinganya. Kemudian, Tetsuya melonggarkan pelukannya dengan perlahan. Ia memandang mata Akashi dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini dicarinya.

Tetsuya tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, tapi perlahan jarak di antara mereka menghilang. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Akashi. Lembut, membuat rindu.

Kecupan pertama hanya percobaan. Sesuatu yang dilakukan untuk mengetes apakah ini semua kenyataan. Apakah tidak ada yang akan berubah pikiran. Namun seiring kecupan demi kecupan, keyakinan pun tumbuh. Bahwa Akashi adalah Akashi, yang mana pun itu. Bahwa Tetsuya menginginkannya lebih dari apa pun.

Selalu.

Namun, layaknya mimpi yang membuat pengejarnya terjatuh dan tertatih, mungkin suatu saat akan ada hal-hal yang membuat mereka kembali saling menyesali. Saling menyakiti. Tapi …, biarlah. Untuk saat ini.

Dan mungkin seterusnya.

Tetsuya hanya perlu memperbaikinya. Seperti film hitam-putih Kakek yang kini masih berputar dengan baik. Lagi dan lagi.

 

 

**_2004, Spring. Teikou High School._ **

“Akashi-kun,” Tetsuya memanggil.

Bunga-bunga sakura berguguran di halaman depan yang ia lihat dari atap sekolah. Murid-murid baru bercanda. Penuh dengan semangat menjalani hari pertama mereka di SMA. Tetsuya melipat tangan dan menyandarkannya di atas reling yang memagari area atap.

Di sebelahnya, Akashi menyahut, “Hmm?”

“Kita sudah kelas tiga. Apa kauingat mimpi yang … pernah kuceritakan?”

“Tentu saja. Waktu menginap di pantai di kelas satu, kan? Kauingin terus membuat film.”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Aku masih menginginkannya.”

“Apa kau sudah menentukan untuk masuk jurusan film di universitas?”

“Ya,” kata Tetsuya. Ia melirik ke arah Akashi dengan gugup. “Um, bagaimana denganmu? Kita akan masuk jurusan perfilman bersama, kan?”

Akashi mengulas senyum. “Memang itu mauku.”

Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan yang menguasai dirinya. Ia balas tersenyum pada Akashi.

“Dan suatu saat nanti kita harus membuat film bersama,” kata Akashi. “Aku yang akan membuat desain _setting_ -nya.”

“Benarkah?” tanya Tetsuya dengan bersemangat. “Kalau begitu aku yang akan merealisasikan desain itu.”

“Jadikan itu impian kita.”

Tetsuya mengangguk setuju. Tangannya yang masih berada di atas reling kini berkaitan dengan tangan Akashi. Kehangatan Akashi menyelimuti jemari Tetsuya. Angin musim semi yang mengawali kisah mereka di kelas tiga SMA pun berembus.

“Suatu saat … suatu saat pasti terkabul,” kata Tetsuya dengan yakin. 

 

**_Fin_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Komentar, kesan dan pesan, kritik membangun, sampai kata mutiara akan sangat saya hargai. <3


End file.
